


Found (Larry Stylinson)

by FckNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Domestic, Domestic Larry, Fluff, Gay, Kitten AU, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Writer Louis, harry au, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FckNarry/pseuds/FckNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well they were just whining here really loudly, especially this little tan guy. I named him fluf-”<br/>    “Dusty.” Harry interrupted.<br/>    “Sorry?”<br/>    “His name is Dusty,”<br/>or<br/>In which twenty-three year old Harry Styles meets nineteen (almost twenty) year old Louis Tomlinson over a box of kittens<br/>L.s.<br/>Larry Stylinson au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been walking down the main street to his apartment one evening when the rain began. It started slow, falling onto Harry's nose, and then head, slowly beginning to drench his hair. Before it really started pouring, Harry took the shortcut behind the diner that led to an alley taking him straight to his apartment. Walking down the alley he spotted the familiar yellow dandelion patch that had grown between two old cracked bricks.

What he didn't recognize was the soft mewling that was distinctly different from the sound of rain against the brick pavement. He had stopped walking now, trying to find the source of the soft noise, and as he continued looking he found that the noise was coming from a small box barely visible under the yellow light that flickered occasionally in the alleyway. Harry crouched down to where the box sat, and lifted it apprehensively. Underneath were three or four tiny, wrinkly kittens, laying on top of a torn, dirty dish towel,with no mother in sight.

"Awe, are you all alone?" Harry cooed at them, softly rubbing the tan one's head.

Harry found that this little fluffball seemed to be the source of the soft meowing, which only became louder after Harry made his presence known. He needed to get them somewhere safe, he realized as the rain began to pick up and create puddles on the alley floor. He collected the small kittens and placed them into the box, gently putting the dirty dish towel on top to protect them from the rain. Harry ran, or walked as fast as he could in his boots to his apartment building, stopping when he remembered Nick, his landlord, and his strict "No pets and definitely no cats" rule. Nick had had a bad run in with a cat as a child and refused to elaborate any further when Harry asked him about it.

Groaning to himself Harry realized saving three abandoned kittens was not part of the agenda when walking home from work, and he most definitely not infatuated with the three kittens in his possession, and he was in no way obligated to save these babies. But of course, as he thought this, tan fluffball let out another cry of impatience and Harry was frantically searching for a place to put them, not too far from his apartment building. 

He finally settled on placing their box under a shrub that grew close to the building, that had a little space between the actually shrubbery and brick that easily fit the box.

Harry then went into the building, taking two steps at a time to get to his third floor apartment, pouring some milk in a bowl because he didn't need kittens going hungry under his care. Back outside he placed the bowl on the side that the kittens were not cuddling on. Unsure if they could even drink on their own, he placed one of the cats near the milk watching it intently to see if it could eat. While this was happening he double checked the box, making sure no rain was getting in, and finally left after tan flufball began drinking the milk. 

That night in bed, Harry decided to name his tan kitten Dusty, and fell asleep thinking of names for the other two.

__

This went on for a couple days; Harry would wake up and bring a fresh bowl of milk to the box, talk to dusty for a bit before walking to work. Harry worked at the publishing company on the mainstreet of the city, although he was really only a secretary at the moment. His days consist of filing, printing, faxing, and most importantly, going for the coffee run every morning. After work, Harry stopped by the little pet shop on the corner, grabbing kitten-appropriate snacks that the clerk recommended. 

Each day Harry would try to feed the kittens their snacks, and each day they openly rejected them, heading for their usual milk instead. This went on for about a week and Harry noticed that they began moving around a lot more, opening their eyes and being awake when Harry first greeted them in the morning. Although they were too small and immobile right now to climb out of their original box, Harry changed it for a much bigger box with a much comfier blanket for good measure. 

The following Monday, Harry woke up 45 minutes late for work. He woke up thinking it was early, as today he didn't have the alarm blasting in his ear as he usually did. But with one glance at the clock he realized he had slept straight through it, and he quickly got dressed, only grabbing his keys and a banana on the way out, completely forgetting about his kittens. 

Only at lunch time did Harry remember about the kittens, feeling guilty about not giving them anything to eat that morning. Desperate to get home, Harry printed and filed extra quickly and clocked out at exactly 6:00 instead of his usual 7:00 pm. He walked home, holding the his scarf close face due to the chilly winds, making him feel even more guilty about leaving the kittens outside. 

Turning the corner he walked up the walkway to the little shrub, where he was met by someone else. Crouching over the box was a small man, or boy; Harry really couldn't tell as he was facing away from him, holding none other than Dusty in his small hands, making Dusty seemed much larger than he actually was. 

"Erhm..."

The boy jumped placing Dusty back in his box, turned around and looked up at the tall man behind him. 

"Oh hi, do you live here?" The man asked, standing to his full height, which, to Harry's amusement, was only up to about Harry's shoulder.

All he did was nod before the man placed his hand out, "I'm Louis, I work at that coffee shop down by the lake and i was walking home when I heard some meowing from behind this bush and i looked and uh, well there were kittens, did you know that?"

Louis didn't wait for an answer before he began again, "Well they were just whining here really loudly, especially this little tan guy. I named him fluf-"

"Dusty." Harry interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"His name is Dusty," Harry said, not too pleased that this stranger had suddenly taken authority over his kittens.

Looking at Harry's displeasure Louis blushed, looking down and his worn down vans, that were suppose to be blue but were fading to a dirty gray. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were yours... Although you should really bring them inside especially now that the weathers getting cold..." And right like that Louis was back as himself, rambling off to Harry who could barely keep up. 

After a few more rambled suggestions on how Harry should take care of his kittens, Harry ended things with a brief cough.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Louis, oh I'm Harry by the way, but i should really get going and get these guys some milk or summat," Harry interjected, now getting a proper look at Louis. Have his eyes been that blue the entire time?

Shaking his head at the thought, Harry briskly shook Louis' hand before picking up his box of kittens, fully ready to be yelled at by Nick for the "No Cat" rule. But Harry wanted his kittens are far away from strangers, this time he only got lucky to have someone like Louis to look after them, but another time someone might not be too friendly. 

His plan was cut short, just his luck that Nick would be walking out his first floor apartment as Harry was walking in.

"What's that mate?" 

Sighing, Harry knew he wouldn't get the kittens anytime soon, Harry showed him the kittens to Nick's horror.

"Harry no, do not bring those in here, i swear to God if-"

"I know Nick, I'm sorry, but I want them to stay behind that shrub in the front. Is that alright?" Harry asked.

With quick contemplation Nick nodded his head in approval, "As long I don't see them Harry, or else-"

But that was all Harry heard before he was whisking the box away outside, happy enough that he got to keep the kittens nearby. 

All was good, and Louis and the day's events were quickly forgotten before Harry woke up for work again.

That was until Harry was walking back from work to find none other than Louis, in the same dirty pair of vans, crouching over his kittens. 

"Hello Louis, what seems to bring you here today?"

Louis only turned to grin up at the boy, holding Dusty in his hands up to Harry's face.

"Harry look he's got green eyes, just like you! I couldn't see them well yesterday since they were sleeping mostly but now that they're growing they stay awake long enough to let me look at their eyes. The other two have blue eyes, well as far as i could tell..."

Harry watched the boy go off, a smile appearing on his lips so wide his dimples appeared, making Louis stop talking and stare intently at Harry.

"I didn't know you had dimples!"

"We've only met yesterday Louis," Harry replied in light amusement.

"Oh," Louis blushed, "Yeah I know, I just... Have you named the other two yet?"

Harry shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't think of names for them anytime soon.

"You can name them if you like."

With these words Harry was met with wide blue eyes and the biggest smile on Louis' face.

"Can i really?" Louis said excitedly.

Harry nodded, infatuated with the boys child-like manner, he asked, "Louis how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, almost twenty." Louis stated matter-of-factly. 

"How old are you, then?"

"Twenty-three,"

Louis nodded at this, looking down at Dusty petting his head gently.

"I don't know what to name them..." He said after a comfortable silence. 

Harry took this into consideration before saying, "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Give me your phone." He demanded again. "When you think of a name you call me right away, alright? So then I can start calling them by their names."

Seeing no problem with that Louis handed Harry his mobile, quickly getting it back with a new contact. Louis put Dusty into the box again, picking up a black shoulder bag that was resting against the bricks. 

"Alright, i better get home, nice chatting with you Harry!" Louis said, shaking Harry's hand and walking past him. 

"See you tomorrow!" Louis shouted not turning back, continuing on his way.

Harry smiled to himself, taking out his keys to the building.

"Yeah, i guess i will..."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis had been there the next day, just like he said, but this time he was waiting on the brick steps leading up to the door of Harry’s apartment building. Not paying attention to Harry at all, Louis was playing with the two white cats on the top of the stairs. Still a bit slow, they were only wobbling around while Louis watched them. 

“Hello Louis,” Harry said climbing up to the top step, sitting next to the boy.

As usual, Louis did not greet him back ,but rather placed one of the kittens in Harry’s hands, grinning, then took the other into his arms.

“I think they’re twins Harry,” he finally said fondly.

“I don’t know if it works like that Louis,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off the kitten he held.

“Well...” Louis began, and Harry knew he was in for another rambled explanation. 

“You see they’re both girls,” Louis stated, showing the underside of the kitten, “And they’re both white, about the same size, and if you look, Harry, at their eyes - are you looking Harry? - they’re almost exactly the same.  
“Plus,” Louis took the paw of Harry’s kitten, brushing his small fingers over Harry’s ring-clad ones. “They have a matching little brown birthmark, the color of dusty you know? It almost looks like a little heart,”  
After a closer look, Harry saw that he was right. Looking at the tiny paw, there was a small brown mark resembling a heart, and he saw that the other white kitten held it too. At that moment, Harry realized neither of them had been given names yet and then remembered that this was the responsibility of Louis, as of yesterday afternoon. 

“Louis, you haven’t decided on names yet, have you?” Harry asked, not recollecting getting any calls from the boy in the last day.  
Louis’ face lit up like it had yesterday, shaking his head yes.

“I thought of some names as soon as I got home! Let’s name this one Cupcake, because cupcakes are my favorite,” Louis explains sincerely, and Harry doesn’t know how much longer he can take Louis seriously.

“And this one,” Louis says softly poking the head of the furball in Harry’s massive hands, “Harriet.”  
Harry couldn’t take it anymore and let out a snort. Harriet? Like the female version of Harry? Harry couldn’t remember being so cool that a boy he just met would name a cat after him.  
Louis looks up at him, discouraged now, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he mutters a small, “Sorry.”

“Oh no Lou,” Harry quickly told him, surprising both of them with the new nickname.  
“I like it I really do, don’t worry,” Harry assured him. “But, you didn’t name her after me, did you?”

Louis flushed again at the question, but it didn’t stop him from explaining, “I thought, since you saved them, you can have one named after you…. I’ll change it if you think it’s weird, I’m sorry-”

“So Cupcake and Harriet then?” Harry finalized before Louis could work himself up, and Louis replied with a bright smile and quick nod.  
\--  
Louis made it a habit of coming around everyday to check on the kittens - around 7:00 - the time Harry usually came home. But this was purely coincidental of course, Louis most definitely did not take the long way home to meet Harry by his front steps. 

And Louis’ visit most definitely did not become the highlight of Harry’s day... walking home from work excited to see the boy again, cooing over the growing kittens. 

Harry even began stopping by the diner to pick up milkshakes for the two to share on the front stairway, and Louis always had to give Harry the rest of his, because he couldn’t finish it. This went on for a week, until one day Harry turned the corner, milkshakes in hand, and was met with a crying Louis, head in his hands, sitting in his usual spot on the steps. 

Harry ran up the walkway placing the milkshakes down carefully, crouching down to Louis. Louis took his head out of his hands, looking at Harry with tear-rimmed eyes and immediately threw himself at him, pulling Harry into a hug. Trying to regain his balance, Harry placed one hand on the ground, holding Louis with his other arm.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry said softly, as the boy hiccupped.

“Ilosthershesgone,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest.

“Louis I need you to calm down, tell me again what happened.”

Louis took a deep breath and let go of Harry completely, fixing his shirt and sitting back down on the step.

“I came by as usual and all the kittens were here, but then I took Dusty with me on the steps, and when I went back to get the others, one was missing. Cupcake - or Harriet, I don’t know- must have climbed out, but now she’s gone! I’m sorry Harry; it’s all my fault.. I-I should have watched them better,” and with that more tears fell quickly down his cheeks. Louis tried wiping them away, embarrassed by his vulnerable state. 

“Louis it’s okay; she couldn’t have gone far - she’s got little munchkin legs,” Harry said smiling, trying to make the younger boy laugh.  
“We’ll find her, yea? Just come help me look around here,” Harry said to the sniffling boy before getting up from his spot, beginning to look around the stairs.

Louis nodded, standing up, still wiping any tears that were on his cheeks. The two looked around the front of the building with no luck of finding the kitten. They then turned the corner, walking down to the alley behind the brick building where Harry first found the three felines. 

Looking down the alley, he saw none other than Harriet - or Cupcake, he didn’t know - gnawing at a yellow dandelion in a dandelion patch between the cracked bricks under the yellow light. Harry wasn’t sure if she should be eating the flower so he quickly scooped up the tiny baby and held her to his chest, ready to walk back to the frantic Louis. 

Louis was instantly relieved to see the kitten, afraid that he lost her forever, afraid of upsetting Harry.

“See Lou?” Harry assured, giving the cat to Louis. “She only went around the building.”

“I wish you could bring them inside so they couldn’t get lost… They can’t stay out here forever,” Louis worriedly said.

Harry knew this but really didn’t wanted to think about it. He most certainly couldn’t keep any pet, let alone three cats. He would have to get them checked at a vet too, then find them homes or trust a shelter with them…

“I know Louis but I don’t want them out of my sight just yet. Too little…” Harry used as an excuse.   
Louis nodded genuinely, still looking a little shaken up at losing the cat. 

“Lou, you still look a bit off, do you want to come in… to my flat? Have some tea maybe? I think those milkshakes aren’t any good anymore,” Harry offered.  
And for the first time that day Louis grinned wider than Harry has ever seen, nodding his head.  
\--  
“Milk or sugar?” 

“No thank you,” Louis replied, sipping on his Yorkshire tea.

Louis was sitting on Harry’s large gray couch, the only piece of furniture inside the small living room besides the TV atop a TV stand and a sad excuse for a coffee table in front of it. Harry was in the kitchen to the left of the living room, facing away from Louis as he brewed his own tea. Coming back into the living room, Harry sat right next to Louis, making their knees touch as they sipped their tea, neither making an effort to move. 

“So Lou..I don’t even know you that well and you’re already in my home.”

Louis smirked behind his cup, taking one last sip before placing it on the coffee table, pulling his legs up to sit criss-cross, putting one of his legs right on top of Harry’s.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson; I’m from Doncaster, but I moved to London after schooling when I just turned 18 so I could work as a writer, but right now I work at the coffee shop near the lake - you know, the one that sells those cakes you see on the tv? - and I’ve been promoted to manager already,” Louis boasted cutely. 

“Maybe I should stop by for some coffee sometime,” Harry offered, making the younger of the two blush. Either Louis blushed very easily or he was only like this with him. Harry had no clue.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Louis mumbled shyly, staring at the turned off television. 

“Why so shy all of a sudden Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry teased. What Harry was not prepared for was the brutally honest answer he got in return. 

“It’s cause I think you’re cute,” Louis whispered into his mug. But Harry heard it quite clearly.

He suddenly become very smug at the boys confession, knowing that he, Harry, was the reason Louis became so embarrassed and so easily, his prior suspicions confirmed. Realizing it now, Harry thought Louis was adorable in this moment, shy like a schoolgirl confessing her crush. 

“Well since we are confessing our innermost secrets,” Harry started sarcastically, “I guess I must tell you that i find you extremely adorable right now Lou,” 

This only made Louis sputter out his tea with a cough and turn scarlet.

After Louis composed himself, he placed his tea down and headed for his backpack by the door.

“Thank you, Harry, for the tea. I-I promise to watch the kittens better, but I really must be heading home since its late, bye Harry, thanks again!” And Louis was out the door as quick as that, with no promise of coming back tomorrow.

Harry looked at the clock - only 7:45.

“Late indeed,” Harry huffed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the likes! Was not expecting it for my first story on here! I promise to make this story the best i can :)  
> Also my Wattpad is @/AdoringNarry if anyone prefers reading on there


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was walking home when his phone rang, muffled in his coat’s left pocket. He fixed his fringe, blown in his eyes by the wind before digging into his pocket pulling out his phone. The screen read an unknown number, and Harry swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?”

There was no immediate answer, instead there was a loud sneeze followed by a whimper and shuffling on the other line.

“Harry?”

Harry smiled to himself,recognizing the voice, “Yes, Lou?”

“I just wanted to see if the kittens were fully walking yet, I’m sorry for not stopping by today.”

“I wouldn’t know, Lou, I’m just walking home now,” Harry said.

Louis replied with a cough and another sneeze.

“Are you sick, Louis?”

Louis sniffled, “Yes, I’m afraid if I go out it will get worse,” 

“Do you need anything? I can stop by. Where do you live Louis?”

Harry would not have asked this question to anyone else he had met less than two weeks ago, but Harry felt obligated to take care of Lou, just like he takes care of his kittens. And Louis was in no objection to being taken care of, especially when he had little motivation to move from under his blankets on his couch. Louis told Harry his address, pleased to not having to get off of the couch to get himself some food. His roommate was at work all day so Louis had nobody but Harry.

Harry stopped by the Cafe Louis worked at, getting himself a coffee and Louis some hot chocolate and soup. He had no idea if Louis even liked Chicken Noodle soup but he would have to suck it up because that’s all Harry had money for.

Harry walked up to the apartment building, which was very different from his own. The building was tall and isolated, completely separated from other houses on the block surrounded by a wide patch of grass on either side and in the front. The building itself was a very shocking blue with a white roof and shingles, with matching flower boxes outside each of the windows. Each box had daisy’s planted in them, even in the cold fall months. The stairway to the front door was wooden with white railings, and overall the entire house looked a lot prettier that Harry’s dirty brick building. 

He walked up the steps opening the door by its polished door knob, and was greeted by a kind old lady going outside to water the few plants on the porch; he later found out this was the landlady. Harry walked up the second floor, curtly knocking on the door while trying to balance the soup and drink tray in one hand. 

“S’open!”

Harry grunted trying to push the door open without dropping anything, and when he was successful he shut the door with his foot.

The first thing he noticed was the size of his apartment, compared to Harry, Louis was living the high-life. The second thing he noticed were the various articles of clothing strewn across the apartment. Black jeans were on the floor, Louis’ vans on the rug, and a leather jacket that was definitely not Louis’ was on a chair in the kitchen near a pack of cigarettes.

And the last thing Harry saw was a bundle of blankets on the navy couch that enclosed none other than Louis Tomlinson, who only had his head showing from his makeshift blanket hood.  
Harry smiled at him, walking over and placing the things on the mahogany coffee table in front of it.

Louis didn’t greet him nor thank Harry, only taking his arms out from the blanket and making grabby-hands at the soup. Harry sighed and took off it’s lid, placing the plastic spoon in it and handing it to Louis. 

Louis sighed contently at the first spoonful, grinning as he went for another. 

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself and stood awkwardly watching Louis eat.

Louis finally seemed to notice and looked up at him, his eyes sporting dark bags underneath.

“Sit.”

Louis was demanding when he was sick, Harry decided. He took a seat near Louis, reaching for his coffee and sitting back on the couch. Louis took a few more sips before acknowledging Harry again.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“No problem Louis, I’ll come by tomorrow if you want to,” In all honesty Harry just wanted to spend time with the boy. Louis nodded before finishing off the soup.  
“Um, whose clothes are these,” Harry asked motioning to the mess around the room.

“Zayn, he lives here with me,”

Harry grew jealous suddenly, finding out another man had lived with Louis. Were they together? Did Louis already have a boyfriend?

“Is he… is he like, your boyfriend?” Harry said, trying to be nonchalant but Louis caught on to his slight jealousy.

He smirked, reaching out to pat Harry’s head, “No, Curly, no need to be jealous, he’s only my roommate and one of my only friends to be honest.”

Harry flushed at the new pet name and the fact his jealousy was so obvious,but relaxed in relief. “Not jealous,” he said under his breath.

But Louis caught it, only making him smirk more.

“I quite fond of someone else actually, Curly. No need for hard feelings against Zayny. Plus there’s another minor detail, Zayn likes girls.”

Harry again was glad to hear of Zayn’s straightness but not that Louis already liked someone else, not fully catching the hint in the midst of his embarrassment.

“Who?” Harry said curtly, suddenly getting mad. Harry really didn’t know what came over him. He had only known Louis for a few weeks, if that, and he was already being angered by Lou liking someone other than him.

Louis of course did not stop there, amused at the fact that Harry was so dimwitted right now, liking that he made Harry so jealous so quickly.

“Yeah, he’s quite taller than me, and has dark brown hair and a curly mop on his head. He quite likes milkshakes, always finishing mine.”

Harry must have really been stupid, because of instead of realizing like Louis thought he would he only seemed to get angrier. 

Milkshakes was their thing Harry thought.

Done with his fun, Louis playfully smacked Harry’s chest and rolled his eyes.

“You’re stupid.”

Harry still didn’t understand, too caught up in his previous thoughts, so Louis finally raised his voice exclaiming, “I don’t know anyone like that but you, Harry!” His voice was hoarse but he refrained from coughing.

Harry finally realized what Louis meant, feeling so stupid that he hid behind his hands, flushing scarlet in embarrassment over getting jealous.

“Idiot,” Was all Louis said before taking a sip of his now cold hot chocolate.

Being sick made Louis completely unembarrassed to express his affection towards Harry, or maybe it was that he was so tired he didn’t care.

“Harry I’m cold,” And that was all the older boy needed to hear to snap out of his vulnerable state, instantly concerned with Louis.

Harry took his hot chocolate and placed it down on the table, wrapping Louis tight in his blankets and finally wrapping his arms around him, pulling Louis to him.

“Better?” And Harry felt a nod against his chest.

Both were completely fine with the position they were in, enjoying each other’s company, chatting about the cats, and Louis waving his hands about excitedly when talking about a book he was writing. But conversation was adjourned when the front door opened, in walking a man with tanned skin and skinnies on, a tattoo peeking out that was on the top of his hand. Harry assumed this was Zayn of course.

Zayn walked in disregarding the cuddling on the couch, and only said, “I assume this is Harry, then?”

Louis quickly sat up, looking embarrassed, and now it was Harry’s turn to be smug.

“You talk about me?”

Zayn cut off Louis, “All the time mate, the magical man that Lou met over a box of kittens. ‘It must be fate Zayn!’” Zayn explained mocking Louis.

“Zayn stoooop” Louis whined.

“He’s so cute Zayn!” Zayn continued.

“Nooo,” Louis whined louder.

“His eyes are so pretty!”  
“Zaynnnnn”

“He looks like he’s good in bed, too!”

Louis’ face went beet red, “Okay Zayn I did not say that one! It isn’t funny!” But Zayn was already laughing out loud, walking to another room with a beer in his hand.

“Ask him out already Harry there’s not much more I can take!” He said none too seriously, before closing the door.

Harry had been watching this incredulously, already taking a liking to Zayn and his laid-back joking manner. Louis on the other hand was still ill-tempered from the boy’s behavior. Harry surely wouldn’t like him now, Zayn made him look like a little fangirl. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Louis said quietly, more to his hands than to Harry.

“S’alright, but i think I better get going, haven’t stopped home yet,” Harry said, acting like he was leaving because of Zayn. It was his turn to play with Louis’ feelings.

Louis’ face fell and Harry felt extremely guilty but he was having fun being in control.

“Oh,” was all he said and his lower lip wobbled a bit, making Harry decide to end his short game.

“So i’ll see you tomorrow then, if you’re not feeling poorly,” Harry said heading towards the door.  
“And I’ll pick you up around 8 on Friday then?” And Louis looked up at Harry, getting at what Harry was saying.

“That wasn’t very nice,” He told the older boy, referring to making him believe Louis had freaked him out.

“I know, I’m sorry,” He said sincerely, walking back to the boy sitting up on the couch, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

Louis flushed again, he didn’t know how flustered he could get in one night.

“So it’s a date,” Harry said before leaving. But not before calling back a, “Goodnight baby!” and walking out of the apartment.

Louis sat incredulous, mind mumbled and flushed once again, this time his ears going pink. And that was how flustered, Louis decided, he could get in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and reads! It lets me know that you guys actually like my story.  
> I just wanted to put my tumblr on here since i've seen this fic on some AO3 blogs
> 
> Tumblr: www.fck-narry.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank again, lots of love. x


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was well again the next day, making sure he went to bed early the night before and drank lots of water so that he could see Harry again, and the kittens of course.

Unfortunately that meant he did not have an excuse to not come in to work, and he groaned internally telling himself if he didn’t go he surely wasn’t well enough to see Harry. The things he did for love.

Work was slow, and Louis was distracted, not a good combination. 

The manager of the cafe didn’t say anything about it, seeing that Louis was sick the day before and Thursday mornings were not a busy time for the cafe. 

Louis was behind the counter, head propped up on his elbows listening to the hum of the refrigerated display case the pastries were in. It was only 10:38, last he checked, and only 4 customers had come in for their usual morning coffee. 

At 11:35 the front door opened and bells chimed, alerting Louis someone had came in. The cold air rushed in, and a tall man walked up the counter. 

“Hi, good morning, what would you like,” Louis deadpanned, more of a statement than a question, not even looking at the man. 

“Quite rude to act this way to someone who's about to hand you money, hm?”

This woke Louis up, getting embarrassed for being scolded by a stranger.

He looked up at the man, who was a good 4 inches taller, but not as tall as Harry, he thought. The man was not smiling though, telling Louis he was serious.

“M’sorry,” Louis said, softly smiling as not to upset the man and drive a customer away. 

“I would think that a nice looking boy like you would have some proper manners, but I guess you can’t have it all hm?”

Louis was surprised at this statement, the man not ashamed of scolding Louis like a child, at his work. Thank God there were no customers around to spectate the conversation. Louis was hoping the man would be joking, but to no prevail did he crack a smile, only look at Louis intently.

Not only that, but he had called him “nice looking”, If this man was flirting with him, he had a weird way of doing so.

Wanting to get this interaction over with, Louis asked what he wanted, courteously of course, and went to the case to take out a muffin and then make the man’s coffee. 

As he shuffled behind the counter the other man watched Louis intently, and Louis noticed this as he returned to the counter to ring up what he had ordered.

“That’ll be 6.50,” Louis told him, avoiding the man’s gaze. 

The taller man picked up his pastries and coffee, “I’m Liam, by the way,” Now smiling at Louis.

Was he not just reprimanding him a few minutes ago? 

“I’m Louis,” he replied politely. 

“I hope to see you around,” but Liam didn’t leave. Instead he found the table closest to the counter and drank his coffee slowly, making Louis wildly uncomfortable. 

He looked at the clock; 11:45.

As time passed, Louis grew more aware of the man, not looking at him but seeing his glances out of the corner of his eye. This might have been the only time he wished work was busy.

The tense feeling suddenly lifted as soon as he saw the face of his next customer; none other than his Harry. Harry pulled the door open grinning widely as he saw Louis behind the counter. 

Harry walked up to the counter, and Louis greeted him with a. “Hi, may I help you?”

“Yes may I please have the time of a Louis Tomlinson?” Was what Lou received as an answer.

“Hm..” Louis said in fake contemplation. “I’m on work Curly, and as you can see I’m am very busy,” He said motioning to the nearly empty coffee shop. 

“Well can I just sit here and watch you ‘work’?”

“You wouldn’t be the only one,” Louis said quietly, side eyeing Liam who was watching them talk.

Harry, being the smug bastard he is looked directly at Liam, waving.

“Hello!” He said obnoxiously, and Liam looked away with a tight smile and pink on his cheeks. 

“Why are you here Harry?”

“Well boss had a conference in the office so he let us all off early, so I thought I’d visit you,” Harry explained to the boy behind the counter.

“That was very nice of you Harry, do you want anything? On me.”

“Just you is fine.”

At this Liam got up, walking out of the cafe very quickly. Harry laughed, Louis looked embarrassed.

“What;s wrong now Lou?” Harry said after he noticed Louis not finding Liam’s tantrum amusing.

“I probably lost us a customer, all because I didn’t flirt back with him, I should…”

But Harry stopped him right there. “He what?”

“He-uh, said i was ‘nice looking’ and stuff, bu-but maybe that wasn’t flirting. I-I don’t know, I shouldn’t have said that…”

Louis looked pretty riled up, and Harry knew he could work himself up like this but couldn’t get himself to calm down.

“Hey, hey Lou it’s alright he looked like a proper dick anyways, making you uncomfortable and all that. Was he that bad?”

Louis shrugged, acting more normal now, not wanting to tell Harry the way he had spoken to Liam, as he realized now it was a bit childish and unprofessional. 

“It was my fault I suppose, I was a bit moody,”

“Awh Lou, why the grumps?” Harry cooed, holding himself up with his elbows now only inches away from Louis’ face.

Louis shied away, looking at the cash register instead of Harry. The truth was that Louis had missed the coddling from Harry, and would have much rather been sick at home again so Harry could come over and cuddle him. So basically the absence of Harry had Louis in a “mood” and made him fail to do his job correctly.

Damn it, Harry.

“Hm?” Harry prodded. “What was it then?” He asked, crouching further down to get in Louis’ line of sight. 

Louis only buried his head in his arms on the counter. Harry almost exploded with fondness looking at the sight.

“Missed you,” Louis mumbled.

“Hm? What? Didn’t quite catch that, love,” But Harry had most definitely heard it.

“You heard me, bastard! Don’t make me repeat it!” Louis shouted lifting his head from his arms.

“Now, now Louis no need to swear, wouldn’t want to put you in the corner, hm?” And Harry was having too much fun embarrassing Louis. The boy was now scarlet, pink all the way to the tip of his ears. Louis was embarrassed enough at his confession but it became ten times worse for being scolded, like a child, for the third time that day.

“I’m just kidding Louis, I actually did have another reason for coming here though. Just remember to be ready by eight tomorrow, I’ll pick you up, and wear something comfy.”

“Comfy? Where we going?” Where on earth would you dress comfy for a date?

Harry grinned. “The best place on Earth, of course.”  
__

Louis was completely frantic trying to a “comfy” outfit. What did that even mean? What if he ended wearing sweatpants and looked like a bum at wherever Harry brought them? Louis pulled at his hair in frustration, and Zayn was on the couch, watching in amusement.

At the moment Louis had been wearing sweats and a large navy sweatshirt, his head beanie-clad and feet wearing some Toms. But Zayn kindly reminded him that it most date setting people were not wearing sweatpants, and caused Louis to rethink his entire outfit. 

His pacing around the room only stopped with the knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Zayn said grinning, knowing Louis was not nearly ready to be seen or let Harry in, but being the kind friend he was he’d let Harry in anyways.

Louis followed Zayn to the door, ready to stop him, but decided to hide behind him instead as he opened the door.

“Hi Zayn!” 

Louis groaned to himself. How could Harry be happy when Louis was in the middle of a crisis. But to his surprise, when he looked over Zayn’s shoulder he saw Harry was wearing the same thing he was, sweats, obviously interpreting “comfy” the same way Louis had.  
“You ready, Lou?” Harry asked, spying the boy’s eyes peeking over Zayn’s shoulder.

Louis came out from behind Zayn and nodded, grabbing his keys.

“Bye Zaynie!”  
__

“Where are we going?”

“The grocery store,”

“How romantic,” Louis deadpanned, not taking Harry seriously.

But to his surprise Harry pulled into a grocery store lot, shutting off the car and walking around to open the door for Louis. Louis followed him inside, still in disbelief. What the heck was going on?

“Alright,” Harry said clapping his hands together. “Now you get whatever you want, okay? Then we’ll head back to my place and watch some movies or play some games, whatever you’d like.”

Harry couldn’t have had a better date idea. All Louis wanted to do was get close to Harry on a couch and now he got to do that all with his favorite snacks and maybe a little Ryan Gosling on the side. Louis was so glad at the idea, in fact, that he reached up on his tip-toes to kiss Harry’s cheek in gratitude before rushing to the ice cream.

Now at Harry’s, Louis went behind the shrub to find the kittens sleeping, and he cooed at the sight. He wanted nothing more than a baby cat on his lap while he was on the Harry’s lap. After leaving the kittens Harry took Lou inside, unlocking the door and flipping on the lights.

“Welcome to my casa!” Harry said proudly presenting the very small apartment. 

“The best place on Earth?”

Harry nodded, closing the door behind Louis, placing the grocery bags on the table.

‘Already so domestic,’ Louis thought. 

The rest of the night was spent on Harry’s floor. They started off on the couch but Louis found it better to place all the blankets in front of the floor so they could better surround themselves with the snacks they bought. Harry didn’t complain though because he now had a Louis sitting between his legs, leaning back on him with a carton of ice cream in his hands. He didn’t realize how close they had gotten within the last week, Louis being completely comfortable around Harry. Again, no complaining there on Harry’s part.

The Notebook finished, both boys surprised to see it was already midnight, way past Louis’ planned departure time.

“I guess I should be going then,” Louis said standing up.

“Yeah but I still get to take you home,” Harry reminded him.

After cleaning up the blankets and snacks; Louis had insisted since he was the one to make a mess in Harry’s home; the two boys were in the car driving back to Louis’ place. 

The reached the blue building, lit by the full moon in the sky and surprising amount of stars visible to them.

“Want me to walk you in?” Harry asked, putting the car in park.

“No, that’s alright,” Louis told him, pulling his keys out of his sweatpants pocket.

“Thank you Harry, tonight was very nice, very creative on your part,” Louis admitted, smiling at the driver.

“You’re very welcome Louis, only the best for you i suppose,” And Louis blushed.

Louis didn’t know what to do next. Was he suppose to get out? Isn’t this the part where people usually kissed? Did Harry want to kiss him? He would have already wouldn’t he?

This is the part where you kiss me, Louis thought. Or maybe didn’t.

“Is it?” Harry teased. Shit, did he really say that out loud?

But Harry was already leaning in over the console staring at Louis intently, of course with that stupid grin on his face. Nervous was an understatement, Louis couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes and was squirming way to much to have Harry kiss him.

Harry chuckled, holding Louis’ face between his hands stilling the younger boy, and softly pressed his lips against Louis.

Louis closed his eyes because that’s what everyone on TV did when they kissed, and it was over as quickly as it begun.

Harry pulled back again, a gleam in his eye looking at Louis.

“Goodnight Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy! Again thanks for all the likes,  
> My tumblr is fck-narry.tumblr.com if you want to check it out and my wattpad is  
> AdoringNarry  
> If you prefer reading it on there.  
> Comment if you like the story so far so I know I'm going in the right direction with the plot.  
> Lots of love. x


	5. Chapter 5

Work was trying Harry’s patience. Not only did every editor decide to be extra picky on their coffee that morning, but also Harry had been assigned to show the ropes to a new intern, on a Monday. 

She would be following him for the rest of the week, until she would become a training-editor, working on the floor above Harry.

Her name was Maisy and she was around Harry’s age, fresh out of Uni with a head of curly hair much like Harry’s, except a whole lot more of it. She was constantly pushing it out of her face as Harry gave her a tour of the editorial office. When he finished with the tour it was time to fulfill the very demanding coffee run that morning, the girl offering to help, taking out a little flip book to write down the orders.

Harry decided he liked her, and maybe the week wouldn’t be too bad if she kept offering to help him with work around the office. 

The walk to the coffee shop was loud, on Maisy’s end. She had started with asking Harry if he wanted her to call her boyfriend Luke for a ride so he wouldn’t have to walk. But Harry assured it it wasn’t that far. And with that he was told Maisy’s life story. Harry thought she’d never stop talking. As they walked into the coffee shop Maisy was just finishing up telling Harry about the time she had to get her trampoline taken away when she was 12.

Harry had decided to walk a little longer to Louis’ work, hoping Lou could help brighten his horrible start to the week.

Except Louis wasn’t at the counter when he walked in, instead there was a blonde boy with an irish accent. His demeanor matched Maisy’s, both much too peppy for a Monday morning. Harry didn’t want to ask for Louis either because he could be busy in the kitchen and Harry was in some what of a rush to get ten coffees back to sleep-ridden editors. 

To Harry’s delight Louis walked out to the counter, black apron around his body, covered in flour. He even had a bit on the tip of his nose and Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss it off. 

Louis didn’t seem to be paying attention to Harry, as the blonde boy dropped one of Harry’s coffees, spilling it onto the tile floor.

“Oh for God’s sakes Niall!”

Harry never heard Louis yell before.

Louis sighed dramatically grabbing a kitchen towel from the counter wiping it up quickly.

“It’s alright, I can wait for another.” He really couldn’t but Louis was here now so it didn’t matter.  
Louis looked up at the sound of Harry, grinning so wide you couldn’t see his eyes. He looked like a cute happy hedgehog. He bounced up from where he was crouching, literally bounced up; Harry swore he got a couple inches of the ground too; and quickly went lifted the counter top with no bottom, where he could get through to the other side.

Harry was not expecting Louis to hug him, arms wrapped around his neck, and a pair of lips pressed to his. But he wasn’t complaining.

“Nice to see you too,” Harry said chuckling. 

Maisy was watching in awe at the sight with one tray of coffee in her hands.

“I ship it,” She said, ruining the moment.

“You what?” Harry asked. What the hell was she talking about?

But Louis was the one to answer. “When you think two people or characters would be nice together, like in a relationship; it’s called a ship. Come on Harry haven’t you been on the internet? Ever?” Louis looked as astonished as Maisy did at the moment. The two staring at Harry, Louis had his hands on his hips.

Harry just shook his head in disbelief at the two. “I do not need to keep up with the internet’s made up words, thank you very much,”

“They are not made up!” Lou and Maisy argued.

Harry put his hands up in surrender, obviously not going to win this argument. 

“I like her,” Louis decided, putting an arm around the girl. “We can have a Netflix marathon next week, yeah?” He said talking to Maisy.

“And maybe teach the ignorant a thing or two about shipping,” He said tilting his head at Harry as if he wasn’t two feet away.

Maisy cackled at this; she had a loud laugh but Louis decided he liked that too; nodding her head.

“Louis help!” Came an overwhelmed plea from behind the counter.

Louis rolled his eyes, going back to work.

“I’ll see you after work?” Louis asked looking at the taller boy.

Harry nodded grinning again, happy Louis wasn’t angered by his “ignorance” anymore.

“Of course, love,”

Harry picked up the remaining two coffee trays, Niall apologizing to him about the spilt coffee and handing him a receipt.

Before he left Louis leaned over the counter, holding himself up with his hands so he was around Harry’s height.

“Kiss,” He said pointing to his lips, and Harry complied.  
__

“You guys are cute.”

Harry nodded, knowing that they were cute. How couldn’t they be cute together when Louis made up 50% of them? Louis was cute enough for the two of them.

“How long have you been together?” Maisy asked, walking alongside Harry back to the office.

“Ermh, we aren’t,” Harry admitted.

“What?!” Jeez, she was excitable.

“We’ve only gone on our first ‘date’ really, last Friday,”

“You sure do a lot of kissing for a pair that has only gone on their first date,” Maisy said, taking a sip of her own coffee.

“Well to be fair I was not expecting those kisses today,” Harry defended.

“You two need to date, pronto,” Maisy decided, pushing more curls out of her face with her free hand. “And I will not stop until you two are together even if it’s the death of me,” She declared.

“You only just met Lou, hell! You’ve only just met me!” Maisy only shrugged at his statement.

“Don’t care,” She said after a minute of walking. “i like you two. And I’d like you even better if you were together!”  
__

The rest of Harry’s day went by swimmingly. He had taken a liking to Maisy despite the morning grumpiness, and she followed him around all day learning the ins-and-outs of the exciting career of Harry Styles. She talked while he faxed, and she talked as he photocopied, and she even talked on her way out at the end of the day. Her boyfriend had come to pick her her up, a blonde guy who was very tall. Taller than Harry, which was rare as Harry was the tallest on his floor.

Maisy waved goodbye cheerfully, and Harry was off home again. Walking home was difficult and it was in these times that he wished he could afford a car. The weather had only gotten colder, the wind picking up and bringing a plethora of autumn leaves with it. 

But his face warmed up when he saw tiny Louis bundling himself up on Harry’s front steps, fussing with his coat front so it would keep his scarf in place.

“Harry you cannot keep the babies out in this cold!” What a hell of a greeting.

“Then what do you suggest I do with them, Lou?” Harry asked, knowing it wasn’t safe for little kittens to be in the cold like this.

“Maybe you could let me take them home? I can take care of them, the landlord doesn’t mind she’s got a few cats herself…” Louis glanced at Harry, who looked apprehensive at the offer.

“Only until it’s warm or until you know what to do with them of course they’ll always be yours,” And at this Harry decided Louis was his best bet right now, and he went walking alongside Louis with the box of kittens in his hands.

“I like that girl you brought today,” Louis told Harry a few short minutes later. “Who was she anyways?”

“Her name is Maisy, she is the new intern who’s shadowing with me for the rest of the week, gotta show her the ropes,” Harry said as if he was in charge at the workplace. (Which he very much wasn’t.)

“Does she really ship us?” Louis asked, picking up his scarf to cover his chin/

“Yeah, she thought we were already dating, said normal people after only their first date don’t kiss as much as we did,”

“Well I liked kissing you,” Lou said unembarrassed, turning to Harry with another smile that hid his eyes.

Harry blushed, or maybe that was just the wind hitting his cheeks. Definitely the wind.

“I like kissing you too,” He said after a moment.

“Awe you sap!” Louis giggled grabbing Harry’s arm.

“You said it first!”

“I know,” Louis hummed. “What else did she say?”

“She said that she would do anything to get us together, even if it means the death of her,” Harry told the boy on his arm.

Louis contemplated this for a moment, “Well I don’t think it will take her very long,” Louis told Harry.

‘I hope it doesn’t take long,’ Harry thought to himself.

And the two continued their way to Louis’, face bitten by the cold and a look of fondness on the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I think I'm just shit at writing endings. But i wanted a get a chapter out there before my week began because it will be very busy.  
> Kudos and comments = love  
> and i love you all! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! It was tech-week (or Hell week as theatre people know) last week so I was able to update last week at all. Thank you for all the new hits and readers! I hope you guys are enjoying the story

Over the next few weeks there were many kisses, many Netflix marathons, and many tiny scratches. The kittens, who were quickly growing had been very energetic, and began to claw things other than their scratching post, such as Louis’ hands and legs. But Louis didn’t mind because at the end of the day Cupcake and Harriet would sleep on the pillow besides him, cuddled up together and Dusty always ended up on Louis’ feet keeping them warm. The next morning Lou usually woke up with a cat on in his face pawing at his nose so that he would get up and serve breakfast. 

Zayn, on the other hand, was not too fond of the cats. There was cat fur all over his favorite chair that made his nose itch, and he had found three tears in his favorite jacket. His roommate claimed he had no idea who or what could do such a thing, but really Louis had caught Dusty in the act of clawing it and took away the jacket before any more damage could be done.

Harry visited frequently, giving up the constant excuse of “I just want to check on the kittens,” because both knew that wasn’t the only reason he was there. They would sit at Louis’ kitchen table, with coffee Louis had brought home and pastries that were left over from the shop. As they talked the kittens climbed their legs, getting on the table meowing loudly, insisting on being part of the conversation too. 

Louis woke up the next Saturday morning with Dusty’s front paws over his mouth and Cupcake gnawing at his ear. Harriet was sitting patiently at the end of Louis bed. sitting on his feet. Louis was suppose to go for a morning run to the cafe for his quick morning shift and then meet Harry for lunch.

Louis wasn’t going to leave without feeding the kittens though, and Dusty had half the mind to bite his nose to remind him. And he did.

Rubbing his nose, Louis trudged into the kitchen with his pajama bottoms hanging loosely to his hip and the bottoms of them pooling at his feet. He reached to the cabinet for the canned cat food, opening the bigger one for the three to share, placing it on the floor.

He got put a piece of bread in the toaster and got dressed quickly. He cleaned up the cat food before grabbing his toast and jacket, heading out the door. 

Louis quickly went to work, working hard to distract himself from looking at the clock. It was finally 11 o’clock and Louis took off his apron without so much of a farewell to Niall who still looked helpless behind the counter. 

Louis still had a bit of icing sugar in his hair when he arrived at Cello’s, and Italian restaurant, for lunch.

He slid into the booth across from Harry, who was staring at the menu in front of him, putting it down when Louis settled.

“Hi babe!” Harry said leaning over the table to kiss Louis’ forehead. 

And they chatted away as they always did; or Louis did and Harry just listened to him, fondly watching his hands wave around excitedly and his eyes light up when he got especially into his storytelling. 

And everything was going great.  
__

Harry was not having a good day. He fucked up the fax machine making it impossible to ‘get anything done around the office’, according to the floor’s advisor; even though most things were just being faxed throughout the building. But that meant Harry had to take many elevator rides now, back and forth throughout the 10 floors all day.

Maisy was a doll, of course, helping deliver faxes with him, picking up his work when he was on another floor. Apparently there was not much to do as an intern that day, but Harry was grateful for it.

The madness didn’t stop there though, oh no; the elevator broke down at 4pm and Harry was forced to take the stairs. It was already the end of the day thank God but the next two hours of stairs was two hours too many. 

Harry was exhausted by 6 o’clock, the advisor letting them out early since none of their out-of-building faxes could be sent, thanks to Harry. His advisor made sure to crudely thank Harry for messing up the entire day’s schedule not only for himself but for everyone else.

Harry was not in a good mood. 

Not even Maisy could successfully console in him as he gave her a curt nod and then left the building without another word. She wasn’t offended though, seeing Harry struggle throughout the day, she only hoped Louis could make him feel better so that there wouldn’t be a repeat tomorrow. 

Louis on the other hand was having a great day.

The bakery was closed so he had the day off. He slept in, made himself a nice fry up all for himself, and set himself in front of the television with a cup of tea in his hands. The kittens, or cats as they were slowly growing in to; were not as rowdy and cuddled up into Louis’ lap as he finished his episode of Gossip Girl. 

He was able to clean his room and the kitchen. Plus, his daisy’s in the flower box outside the bedroom window were still alive despite the decreasing temperatures. Then his mum called checking up on him, inviting him to theirs for Thanksgiving that was in a few weeks. Louis told her all about Harry and to his delight she asked Louis to bring Harry along.

Louis couldn’t wait to tell Harry.  
__

Apparently Louis did not sense Harry’s mood when he arrived, because he was talking Harry’s ear off as soon as he stepped through the door.

“Harry I got so much done today, look t the kitchen! Now we can finally eat at the table again without the view of the dish pile in the sink and my flowers are still looking pretty which is great…”

They didn’t live together, they weren’t even together technically, but they sure acted like it, as Maisy liked to bring up in every single conversation. But Harry came over just about everyday and there were some days where Harry didn’t go home for an entire day, he’d just stay over, a sleepover if you will. They didn’t do anything, everything Louis did was so honest and pure and Harry didn’t want to ruin that with some useless sex so Harry would just play Candy Lane in front of the TV and they’d just both end up in Louis bed, their limbs tangled together tiredly from a long night of board games.

Sometimes they’d just lay on the couch and Louis would go on and on about what he did that day until his words became soft and incoherent, and Harry was not one to move Louis off of him so he just fell asleep too.

But right now cuddly Harry was not present as Louis continued on. Something about Thanksgiving? Wasn’t that weeks away? 

“...and you don’t have to come if you don’t want or you had other plans I’m sure mum wouldn’t be too disappointed, I mean i might… but that’s okay its you decision Curly.” Louis finished with a smile.

Harry just nodded uninterested and took a water bottle from the fridge.

Louis’ face fell a bit when he noticed Harry not caring, or not even listening for that matter.

“Harry?”

Nothing.

“Harry!”

“hm? What is it?”  
“Are you even listening?” Louis said frowning, arms crossed in front of him.

“Of course, something about Thanksgiving and your pretty flowers…” He said motioning his hands around and plopping on the couch.

Louis was getting madder by the second. Harry always listened to him. He was interested in what Louis had to say, right? Maybe Harry wasn’t interested in what he had to say, maybe he wasn’t interested in Louis. His chest tightened at the thought.

“Harry! I was inviting you to my families’ for Thanksgiving! Just listen please!” Louis began to shout.

Harry groaned and attempted to console Louis, “I’m sorry Lou…”

But Louis wasn’t done, oh no. He was never good at biting his tongue, he reckoned he got it from his mum, and Louis also did not like being ignored or pushed aside.

“No Harry! I had a great day and you could care less! Do you even want to come over for Thanksgiving? My mum invited you over, wanting to meet you, I bet your mum doesn’t even know who I am!” He shouted again, raising himself on the balls of his feet to look more intimidating so that Harry may take him seriously; it wasn’t working.

And Harry was absolutely not having it, sick of Louis screaming at something stupid, already angry about the shit day he was having.

“It’s not all about you, Louis! Why do you have to yell at me the one time I don’t give you my full attention? I listen to every other fucking word you say! And you never stop talking!” Harry yelled back, now only a few inches from Louis who had shrunken greatly from his “big-man” persona he had just a few moments ago. 

Harry never yelled at Louis. Louis didn’t like people yelling at him, period. And now his favorite person was. He couldn’t help the lump in his throat. His vision became blurred, his cheeks hot as he looked up at Harry who hard demeanor was still present.

He quickly wiped at his eyes and turned on his feet, walking out fast to his bedroom.

He didn’t mean to yell at Harry, he really hadn’t. It wasn’t a big deal Harry didn’t listen; he was right, Harry had always listened to everything else he said. Did he really talk that much? Is that why Harry was mad to begin with?

He buried his head into the comforter letting a few tears soak the spot. But it didn’t stop there. The more he thought about it the more he began to cry and the first sob came out. Louis was sensitive, yes, and right now he hated that he was crying over something stupid and he wish he wasn’t but he couldn’t stop. 

He hiccupped and picked up his phone, calling his counselor, otherwise known as Maisy. She was the one who gossiped with Louis and giggled over how cute Harry was, so he was comfortable talking about Harry problems with her. 

“Hello?”

He hiccupped again, and Louis swore she had a sixth sense for what was going on at all times.

“What did he do, Louis?”

So Louis explained to her as best he could without his voice breaking about their little screaming fest.

“Oh Louis you poor baby,” She said sincerely. The motherly instincts were coming out, Louis could tell.

Harry on the other hand had calmed down from his fit, upset at himself for making Louis cry. He didn’t follow the boy but he didn’t leave the house either. He was currently trying to call Maisy, who’s phone went straight to voicemail. It seemed the love guru had others to attend to.

After three calls he decided to just apologize to Louis best as he could without the help of the Larry shipper. (Because Harry and Louis together was Larry, Harry didn’t get it but Louis found it very amusing) 

Walking up to his closed door, Louis had slammed it on his way in, he pressed his ear to the door. He heard the younger boy crying still, but talking to someone, maybe himself, he didn’t know, but Harry was about to interrupt the conversation.

He pushed the door open, looking at Louis on the phone. He was leaning against the backboard with a pillow clutched to his chest, his face still tear streaked. 

“He’s here, Maisy, I gotta go,” Louis said into the phone, eyes not leaving Harry’s. 

So Louis had gotten to her first.

Harry didn’t know what to do really, so he sat himself down at the end of Louis’ bed. Louis pulled his feet up closer to himself as if to get away from Harry. Louis was the first one to speak.

“Maisy told me about your day at work,” He looked regretful. “I’m sorry Harry I didn’t mean to make it worse,” He said softly.

Harry released a breath he was holding, in relief. Louis wasn’t mad at him. Well maybe he was but he seemed to get over it very quick. But he still couldn’t forgive himself for making Louis cry. He scooted closer to Louis now, and this time Lou didn’t shrink back.

“No, no Lou, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said,” whispering like if he talked any louder Louis would break. 

“S’alright,” Louis said as forgiveness. He pushed the pillow off his lap and leaned forward wrapping his arms around Harry and burying his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“Just don’t like being yelled at,” He mumbled.

Harry nodded, rubbing the boys back.They didn’t say anything else but they knew they argument was past them.

“I’d love to meet your family for Thanksgiving,” Harry finally said.

And that was all Louis needed to hear to be grinning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think about the story; do you guys like the angst or should I stick to the cute, fluffy stuff?
> 
> Tumblr; fck-narry,tumblr.com  
> Wattpad; AdoringNarry
> 
> Loves you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

“So what’s he like in bed?”

Louis nearly choked on his smoothie, his cheeks reddened tremensly at Maisy’s sudden, intrusive question.

“We haven’t actually…”

“What!?” She acted surprise, as if she didn’t ask about Louis having sex with a man he met two months ago.

Louis scowled at her from the top of his bed, crossing his arms. If he didn’t want to do anything with Harry then he didn’t have to; and no one could tell him otherwise, including Maisy.

“I’ve only known him for two months, maybe even less!” Louis pointed out. and she put her hands up in surrender.

“But you guys act so lovey all the time! I can barely stand being in the same room as you two…. Plus aren’t you taking him to meet your family this weekend for Thanksgiving? Sounds pretty serious to me…” She said eyeing him, taking a sip of her own smoothie.

“Time doesn’t matter Louis Tomlinson, I’ve only known you for a month and look at us now,” She started again, pointing out that they were having a ‘slumber party’ as she called it.

Louis couldn’t argue there, but slumber parties and sex were two very different things.

“We aren’t even technically ‘dating’,” Louis reminded her, air quotes around the ‘dating’.

She only scoffed, rolling her eyes. These two boys better get their feelings sorted out, Curly was meeting the fam already for God’s sake. 

“Luke and I started dating only 1 month of meeting each other at his gig,” She pointed out.

“Well I guess Harry and I aren’t as madly in love as you two are,” He snapped back sarcastically, ending the conversation there. But she did have a point, as usual. He was taking Harry to his home for holiday. That was a very couply thing to do. How would he introduce him, ‘this is my good friend, Harry? We make out on the side, but all in good fun.’  
It all sounded very weird to Louis and he didn’t have much time to change it.

After a few moments and a Dean killing a vampire on the TV, Maisy said, “ Let’s call Harry,”

“Hm,” Louis hummed, placing his finger on his chin. “Let’s not,” knowing exactly what she was up to. She always found irregular moments to try and get Louis and Harry to become a ‘thing’.

But Louis thought the time had to be right, the moment had to come naturally, or “organically” as Harry would say. Such a dork.

“I have waited long enough, Tomlinson!” She declared dramatically, reaching for her phone. She dialed Harry’s number, then looked at Lou mischieviously. 

“Don’t you dare,” He warned, but he did nothing to stop her.

She smirked at him and press the call button.  
Louis took the opportunity to lunge at her playfully, but she put the phone over her head out of reach just in time. They both freezes when they heard a soft "hello?" Coming from the phone. 

“Harrryyyyyyyyy!” Maisy exclaimed into the receiver. Harry had to hold his phone away from his ear, no doubt. Louis just gave her a pained expression as if pleading her to stop with her “plan”. She only smirked back at him, planning to successfully have these two officially together by the end of the night., so she had to be frank about things.

“Would you date Louis if given the chance?”

“Well uhm, yea- wait aren’t you two togethe-”

“Well the chance is now Harry so take it or leave it!” This may have not have been the most romantic of ways but Maisy wasn’t one t sugarcoat when she wanted something urgently. She was blunt and to the point.

“Shouldn’t I talk to Louis about this?” Harry asked, not sounding to bad about the idea, but of course wanting to make sure Louis wasn’t opposed to it. 

“What a coincidence, here he is!” She shoved the phone in Louis’ hands. He only stared at debating whether he should hang up or not. “Lou?” Was what he heard after a moment. Lou didn’t know how or why he got this sudden burst of courage, but instantly he was asking, “Harry do you want to be my boyfriend?” He clamped his hand over his mouth surprised at himself, Maisy was only smirking knowingly; except there was no answer from the other line.

Louis didn’t say anything else, waiting for Harry’s response. If this was one of Harry’s jokes it wasn’t funny, well neither are the other jokes but this was really unfunny. Finally after a few moments two long, Harry coughed on the other end. Louis just rolled his eyes waiting for an answer. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” He started.

“Harry Styles,” He mocked back.

“Would you do me the honors of becoming my beloved boyfriend?”

“I already asked you Harry!”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, yeah, I suppose,”. I suppose, but Louis was grinning from ear to ear now, holding Maisy’s hand subconsciously. Harry knew he was not acting as nonchalant as he wanted to sound. 

From then on Louis swore Maisy would be his best friend forever.  
__  
Apparently being boyfriends didn’t change much between the two, except Harry used it as an excuse for the increase of kissing that was going on. They were packing up a suitcase for the weekend to visit Louis’ family. Harry had insisted on bringing one of his ‘signature dishes’ but Louis assured him his mum would be making enough for leftovers to last until Christmas.

Maisy was gracious enough to offer them a ride to the airport for the short flight to Doncaster. Harry made a mental note as they took checked in their luggage to start putting aside money for a car. At least for Louis’ sake; Louis did not deserve to have to walk to work everyday.

They were almost late to board, Harry knew it was because Louis double checked everything they had packed but he didn’t say anything. Once on the plane Louis got the window seat and Harry grudgingly in the middle seat. But it was cute to watch Louis awe at the sky as they took off, so he didn’t say anything. Fortunately for him he was seated next to a smaller woman, and he had enough room to place his legs comfortably under the seat in front of him.

Harry almost didn’t wake up Louis when their flight landed. He was nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder, little puffs of air giving Harry’s bicep goosebumps. But he knew if he didn’t wake him they’d eventually be late in meeting Louis’ mum.

If sleeping Louis was cute, groggy Louis was even cuter. He pulled his carry-on behind him with his bottom lip jutted out, letting Harry’s hand guide him to baggage claim.  
“Louis!” 

Well that definitely woke him up. 

Louis’ mum had him wrapped in a hug faster than Harry could turn around to see who had called Lou’s name. She was a bit shorter than him, and had two blonde girls trailing behind her.

“Phoebe! Daisy!” Louis swooped down and hugged the two girls tightly. They giggled and both kissed him on the cheek. Harry just watched silently behind him, that was until one of the twins spoke up.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Daisy asked. Harry grinned. He was Louis’ boyfriend.

Louis nodded, turning to Harry. “Mum, Daisy, Phoebe, this is Harry.” His mum hugged him, much like she did to Louis.

“Nice to meet you, m’am,” Harry said politely, once she let him go.

“Oh please Harry call me Johanna, m’am sounds too old,” She told him quickly.

Once they had their two bags, they were in the car, driving back to Louis’ old home. Harry had to mentally prepare himself. For one, he had never been accustomed to a full house and he was about to spend the weekend with nine other people. And secondly, this was Louis’ family he was meeting. He was going to have to gain their approval of some sort.

The quick drive was over as they pulled into the driveway of a two-story house. He noticed the windows had flower boxes outside them, just like Louis’ apartment did. And just like Louis’, the flowers seemed to be unaffected by the horrendous weather. 

Both Louis and Harry were engulfed into hugs as soon as they walked in. Harry was glad that at least they were all like Louis, making it a little easier to get comfortable around them. Harry seemed to gain approval right away. Later Louis had told him he had gained extra approval from his two older sisters because he was cute. 

Once family time was over, Louis bid them all goodnight and dragged Harry to his old room for bed. Louis’ room was small, and had a few boxes of storage that he did not remember being there when he left, on the floor. It seemed only then did he remember that he had the smallest bed known to man, his first bed going to Lottie after she turned 13. Something about girls needing more space? He didn’t care then but now it was a problem. 

They were both ready for bed, Harry just brushing his teeth in the bathroom across the hall. When he came back into the room, he was confused as to why Louis wasn’t in bed, instead just standing in front of it.

“I could sleep on the floor..?” Louis piped up.

“Nonsense,” Harry told him, laying back into the bed taking hold of Louis’ arm.

Harry pulled the covers over them, placing his back against the wall and held Louis tightly around his middle so that he wouldn’t fall off the other side of the bed.

“You have no room, Harry,” Louis protested, squirming around.

“Shh,” Harry placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. “Go to sleep,”

Louis finally settled down, his head close to Harry’s chest. “But I’ll squish you,” he tried again.

“That’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes i know they don't celebrate Thanksgiving but that didn't cross my mind until today so, just go with it
> 
> Also thank you for all the recent hits! Love you guys, muah


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after their first night in the Tomlinson household was dreary and cold. But you would have never guessed it was so bad outside with all the laughing and jumping around going on inside. Overnight Louis had managed to snuggle closer to Harry in his sleep, his feet were in between Harry’s legs in an effort to keep his toes warm. Harry had his arm draped protectively over Louis’ shoulder. Louis began to stir around 9am. It started with his arm moving gently across Harry’s chest, and then his feet started to shuffle before his eyes fluttered open. Harry was still asleep when Louis stretched out. Unfortunately he forgot the size of the bed and fell off onto the cold hardwood floor. That was definitely one way to wake up.

Louis’ fall woke Harry from his sleep, confused at first to where he was. Where was Louis?  
His question was answered when he heard a soft whimper from over the side of the bed. “Morning cutie,” He greeted roughly, voice laced with sleepiness. “What’cha doing on the floor?”

Louis only grumbled, and laid back in bed, burying his face in the pillow from embarrassment. “You alright?” Harry asked him, he knew he was fine but this was his duty as newly acclaimed boyfriend. Louis mumbled into his pillow what Harry thought was a “yeah”.

Breakfast at Louis’ old house was much different than at Harry’s. When he was younger his sister would go off to school breakfast in hand, and he’d sit at the kitchen table eating his cereal while his mother got ready for work upstairs. At Louis’ house, however it was anything but quiet. Jay was making pancakes and french toast while the older set of twins ran around the house giggling like mad. Lottie came down last, her hair in a bun and phone in hand. The babies were in their high chairs kicking their feet excitedly, eating cheerios off the high chair table. 

Jay was a very good host and a better chef. Harry had at least 4 blueberry pancakes and 3 pieces of her famous french toast. “Tomlinson secret,” She insisted.

Thanksgiving the next afternoon was even better. Louis’ grandparents coming over, all delighted to meet “such a nice young man for our Louis”. Harry was relieved to be part of the family so soon. The only one who seemed more pleased that Harry was getting along so swimmingly was Louis. Louis brought Harry around introducing him to so-and-so, beaming when Harry would strike up a conversation about his job or the kittens that he and Louis saved. 

Louis was so gone with Harry already, even holding his hand under the dining room table as they ate. He watched him talk to his mother and pick up the twins tickling them. The best part of the day, in Louis' opinion was getting ready for bed. The two of them just silently putting on pajamas and brushing their teeth felt oddly comforting and very domestic to the new couple. Louis could only imagine how great it'd be if they could do this everyday.  
__

The next afternoon Louis and Harry were packing, ready to leave for their 11 am flight. They hugged each person goodbye, promising to call when their flight landed and already began making plans for the Christmas season. The flight was only an hour, landing in London around 12:15.

“Care for some take out?” Harry asked in their taxi on the way back to Louis’ flat. Louis' stomach confidently grumbled after the question.   
"I'll take that as a yes," Harry smirked. 

Harry thanked the taxi driver, paying him and helping Louis out of the car. Harry had picked a quick Chinese place, having ordered takeout from them many times before. They sat down in a booth near the corner, the leather of the seats stained and tearing. Harry saw Louis eyeing the condition of the place. “It’s good, I promise,” He assured him. That didn’t stop Louis from looking at the tearing wallpaper and dull light hanging above their table.

The service was good at least, surprising Louis how quick someone came out to take order. Then again they were the only ones in the restaurant, the occasionally ring chime indicating someone walked in but only to pick up their take out. And maybe Louis was just extremely bias in his judgement for the food, seeing as he hadn’t eaten anything since 9am that morning;,

(and Louis was like a small child, he had to eat every couple of hours)

(or at least have a snack or he’d become very grumpy)

but the food was the best Chinese he had ever had. Maybe even the best take out. Can’t judge a book by its cover, he supposed. He didn’t talk the entire time, taking the opportunity of an empty mouth by plopping another piece of chicken in. By the time he finished Harry still had half a plate full and Louis had a horrible stomach ache. He didn’t know if it was the food or the speed that he ate but he did not well at all.

He decided it best to whine about it, lying down on the (probably) dirty booth seat, clutching his stomach. 

“Why’d you eat so fast, baby? I told you you’d feel bad afterwards,” Harry said knowingly picking at some fried rice.

“Was hungry,” Louis deadpanned. He grimaced at Harry’s subtle “I told you so” tone but he knew Harry warned him. On top of eating so fast it was take out, not exactly a cleansing diet. 

“The booths are dirty Lou, said so yourself,” Harry reminded him after a few more minutes of eating.

“Don’t care,”

Harry grinned. Louis was cute when he was pouty. Louis was cute anytime really, but pouty Louis was a rare occurrence. “Alright let’s get you home,” Harry decided. He wasn’t going to make him suffer while he ate his food impossibly slow, there was such things as ‘doggy bags’ and could finish his sesame chicken later.

Harry got Louis up, after some protest.  
(“Just leave me alone” “We’re gonna go home”)  
(“Leave me to suffer, Harry!” “Drama queen”)

Harry bundled up Louis in his coat, and left some bills on the table. He walked out with Louis under one arm and his leftovers in a bag on the other. The weather was getting worse, at a fast rate to London’s dismay. Snow had even been on the forecast for the following day. It was November, it’s not suppose to snow, Harry thought. Louis whined the entire walk home, but Harry seriously doubted he was in that much pain. He knew Louis was needy sometimes and he took his stomach ache to show that he wanted some attention. He only pulled Louis closer, making it harder to walk but Louis’ whimpering stopped. 

After the brutal walk, they finally reached the steps of Louis’ flat. Harry’s fingers were numb, and the tip of Louis’ nose was bright pink from the harsh winds. Louis finally let go of Harry’s waist, fumbling for his keys in his pocket, quickly unlocking the front door to hide them from the cold. Once inside they ascended up the stairs, slowly, as Louis still did not feel up to par. They walked down the hall to Louis’ flat door. Before reaching it Louis saw a bright yellow paper on the door.

As they got closer Louis saw the words “Eviction Notice” on the top of the paper. Louis froze, going pale. He felt sick to his stomach, even more sick than before.

“What is it Lou?” Harry looked confused, not noticing the significance of the paper at first. When Louis didn’t respond he took the chance to take the paper from the door.

“I regretfully must inform you that your last 3 months pay rent has been consecutively late or unpaid,” Harry read aloud.

“This is your last warning and will be given a 3 day grace period to pay the current rent due or will be forced to move out of the building by one week's time,”


	9. Chapter 9

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry was pacing around in front of the TV, Louis was sitting on the couch looking down at his hands. He had meant to tell Harry he was a little behind rent, he really did, but he thought he could fix it before things got bad. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen. And Harry was mad. Like really mad. So mad he had Louis squirming on the couch careful not to catch his gaze.

Harry was mad because Louis didn’t tell Harry anything. Not even hint that he was in trouble with the rent. He didn’t tell him about Zayn losing his job, or Louis’ troubles to start up on his writing career; none of it. And if Harry hadn’t seen the eviction notice on the door Louis could have been homeless in a week’s time. Would Louis tell him then? Or would he just keep it a secret because he thought he could pull through? Harry didn’t know.

“I was going to tell you…” Louis tried, but Harry was off again.

“Yes Louis of course you were, right after you were living in the alley. Or maybe on the park bench? It has to get really bad for someone to get kicked out of their flat Lou. I could have helped! You knew that!” Louis didn’t say anything. He didn’t need Harry’s help, he could have figured it out on his own. Harry had his own rent to pay.

“Did you think I wouldn’t…?” 

Louis snapped his head up ready to argue, because was not the case, not the case at all.

“I don’t think that.” Louis said firmly. Harry stopped pacing.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry,” Louis sighed, knowing that not telling him made a bigger mess than he thought it would. “Obviously that did not go as planned but I hoped that I could get the money myself,” He explained, trying to calm Harry who was still worked up from yelling. “Zayn has been looking for a job and I’ve asked for extra hours at the cafe, and I’ve been trying to submit some of my work, and I thought, I thought I could catch up,” He was back looking at his fingers again. He didn’t see what the big deal was to be honest. Well he did see where Harry was coming from but if Harry just listened-

“When were you going to tell me?” Harry asked. Louis went to look up again, eye wide to see how close Harry was now. He was only a foot or two away maybe, except standing right above him, looking down disapprovingly. Louis would have rolled his eyes if he was in every situation, Harry was trying to scold him. Louis was younger but he wasn’t a child.

“I would have told you immediately after I saw the notice, that is if you weren’t there to see it again,” Louis tried to look up, as innocently as possible hoping to get some pity from Harry. No pity was given, Harry just crossed his arms, still looking at Louis. Louis would have to try again.

“Look Harry, I probably would have told you before if I knew things were this bad, but Zayn and I didn’t think we were that behind we really thought we could pay it off, I guess it was a few payments more than we thought… I know you’re my boyfriend and I love you and all, but I promise I’d tell you if I knew, and we can make it through i know, I’m not a charity case I don’t want to be too dependent on you…”

Harry’s eyes gleamed a bit, confusing Louis. “What’d you say?” Harry asked, trying to keep a small smirk that was forming.

“Uh, that,” Louis stammered. He didn’t know if he upset Harry by saying he didn’t need his help. “I’m not a charity case, and I-I can’t be completely depends on you Harry,” Weaving his fingers together he looked up at Harry again, except he wasn’t mad. Quite the opposite, confusing Louis even more.

Harry sat down next to the boy, lifting him and placing him in his lap. He held him tight around the waist when Louis tried to squirm away, placing his head on Louis shoulder. “Before that baby, you said something before. Something about loving me?” Harry questioned, speaking into Louis hair. Louis froze, realizing he did say that, out loud. He tried harder to get out of Harry’s grasp, his face no doubt red. He could practically feel the smirk Harry probably had on against his shoulder. Harry was placing kisses along his shoulder and neck now, completely out of his fit of anger. At least he wasn’t mad now; but that didn’t keep Louis from feeling embarrassed and he didn’t know what the do, so he began to ramble. 

“I’m sorry its too soon isn’t it, I won’t say it again I promise, please don’t leave me, just forget about it okay…” Harry took one of his hands and placed it over Louis’ mouth.

“Listen pumpkin,” Harry started. “For the record I don’t think it’s too soon. And I wouldn’t leave you even if I didn’t love you back,”

Harry said it, kind of. Harry loved him back. And as if all guiltiness and embarrassment was gone Louis turned himself around and kissed Harry, hard. Harry had to stop himself from hitting the back of the couch too forcefully. 

“Sorry,” Louis whispered, once he finally pulled back from Harry; except he wasn’t embarrassed at all.

A few moments passed before Louis spoke again. “What am I going to do, Harry?” distress in his voice. Harry laid down on the couch, pulling Louis with him. He stroked his hair softly to calm him before he worked himself up again. After a few moments he saw Louis physically relax, ready to take on the challenge he now had. But he didn’t have any solutions.

“Move in with me,” Harry told him. Louis picked himself up, turning himself around so he could look at Harry.

“What? Really?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t joke about it,” Harry looked at him sincerely, being completely genuine with his offer.

“Don’t you think its too soon?” Louis asked dumbly.

“Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice, I would have asked you even if you weren’t together. I mean unless you’d want to ask Maisy and Luke to crash at their place…”

“No no no,” Louis interjected, shutting him up. “I think I like you a little more than them,” Louis admitted with a grin.

“Only a little?” Harry teased, making Louis huff.

“Do you want me to move in or not?” Louis threatened.

“So that’s it? You’ll live with me?” 

“I mean, I guess,” But the smile on his face told Harry he was just as happy as he was.  
__

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” Louis asked into the receiver. He had called Zayn to tell him where he’d be staying, almost forgetting that Zayn had to find a place to stay on his own now. Zayn seemed pretty chill about the whole situation, like he was about most things. He told Louis he was already thinking about going back to his mum’s to get back on his feet again. He knew Zayn missed his family a lot but lived too far to visit them regularly. He had promised Louis to keep in touch and that he would come back to visit as soon as he had enough money.

“Of course I’m not mad, I knew it would happen eventually, not in these circumstances exactly, but it was going to happen none the less,” Zayn told him, trying to put off how relieved he was that Louis found someplace to stay. Louis didn’t say anything, he felt losing his best friend, no matter how many times he promised to call him. 

“I’ll miss you,” Louis finally said. 

“Awe Lou, don’t go all sappy on me now,” Zayn replied, making the younger of the two chuckle. 

“Alright, well I better get packing,” Louis said, bringing an end to the conversation. They said their goodbyes and Louis stood amongst the mess that was his apartment. He only moved when he heard three meows from the kitchen. “I guess we’re all hungry then, hm?” Louis asked walking into the kitchen. He gave them food in their own dishes; they were too big now to all share one, plus Dusty usually ate more than he should, then he sat down on the floor besides them, petting their heads while they ate.

Louis knew they needed a plan for the kittens, seeing as Harry’s landlord didn’t allow the,. Harry had some possible ideas for the relocation of the three kittens, or cats now, but Louis didn’t like any of them as they would separate them from Louis. 

“What are we going to do with you three?” He asked them sadly.  
__

“You all set Lou?” 

Harry and Louis had just finished packing the rest of Louis’ belongings, and successfully lured the kittens into a cat carrier with little fuss. They had to call a small moving truck since neither of them had a car and Louis had a lot of stuff. They had plan to sneak the kittens into the apartment by placing the carrier in a moving box before going inside. They knew this wasn’t a permanent solution but it would work for now, if they were careful. They heard the horn of the moving truck outside. They went in and out grabbing boxes and putting them in the back of the truck, until the last box was left upstairs. 

Louis was a sensitive guy, no doubt. He nearly cried when he thought Harry forgot Louis’ favorite sweatshirt back in Doncaster, but he never considered himself to be sentimental to such temporary things like an apartment. But he found himself lingering a bit behind before finally locking the front door with the cat carrier in his other hand.  
__

“Welcome home, Louis!” Harry said dramatically. Unfortunately Louis couldn’t exactly celebrate as he had two boxes stacked in his hand. He nearly bumped into Harry if he didn’t see his giant feet in front of him. He placed the boxes down on Harry’s kitchen “table”. Looking around at his new home. It was definitely smaller, but he knew that, Harry could never be too far away in this flat. And it smelled like Harry which comforted Louis, despite the big change in scenery. The two quickly got the boxes out of the moving truck since they only rented it for the hour, and placed them along the hallway and floor of Harry’s apartment building, ready to be unpacked. Louis made sure to hide the kittens well, placing some old close over the box and got them inside without a sight of Nick.

Once all the boxes were inside, Louis locked the front door and let the kittens out. The two crashed on the couch, exhausted, watching the kittens climb in and out of the many boxes on the floor. 

“This is now your home,” Harry announced once again, grinning tiredly, his eyes heavy but open.

“And this is your tv,” He said motioning to the television in front of them. “And your couch, your kitchen…” He began to get closer to Louis and placed his arm around him. “And your coffee table, and your bathroom..” And he kept going closer until he was nearly whispering right into Louis’ ear. He pressed a chaste kiss to Louis hair,

“And your Harry,” He finished. Louis had his eyes closed but was listening, grinning and nodding at Harry’s word. “And my Harry,” He agreed.

He felt himself get picked up under his knees and arms, but he kept his eyes closed and buried himself as close to Harry as he could. The walk was very short, and he was placed carefully on Harry’s cozy comforter.

“And your bed,” Harry said softly. Louis only nodded in agreement, turning over so he could get comfy.

“Come on Lou get your pajamas on at least,” Louis only huffed and Harry had managed to get his pajama pants on and Louis’ legs under the covers. Louis whined in discontent before the warmth of the bed started to put him back to sleep. He felt the bed dip and move, Harry’s cold feet pressed against Louis’ and Louis whined some more. 

“Harry if you're going to press yourself against me at least have the decency to be warm,” Louis reprimanded, moving away from Harry. Harry only got closer, placing an arm around Louis.

“Harry!” Louis yelped, shivering at his cold fingertips.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry apologized, but he only pulled Louis closer.

Harry thought Louis had finally gone to sleep, his feet hand stopped rubbing against the sheets and his chest rose slowly. But Louis’ eyes flew open no more than 5 minutes later, like he had woken up from a bad dream. A frown was on his lips and Harry just wanted to kiss it off until he was giggling and sleepy again.

“I don’t have flowers anymore,” Louis remembered, telling Harry. He turned into Harry and sniffled.

“We can get some flowers for here Louis, for inside” Harry told him.

“Pinky swear?” Louis asked looking up at him. Harry hooked his pinky with Louis as an agreement.

“I’ll get you anything you want, Louis,” Harry promised. And with that Louis finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love guys!  
> My tumblr is fck-narry.tumblr.com
> 
> And my Wattpad is  
> @AdoringNarry  
> if you prefere reading it on there!


	10. Chapter 10

“Harry!”

Harry sighed and put the laundry on the end of the bed before heading to the living room. Louis was sprawled on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper and presents. He looked more disheveled than a man should after wrapping a handful of presents. He didn’t have much money but he had enough for his immediate family with a little financial help from Harry. They weren’t expensive, but he felt guilty not being able to give gifts to his little sisters.

“What is it, darling?” Harry asked, leaning over placing his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis only pouted and motioned to the mess around him. “I have no more tape!”

Harry only chuckled to himself to see how frantic Louis was about wrapping these presents.

“Don’t worry, sweets, I’ll pick some up when I get the groceries,” He promised. Louis huffed some more looking at the half-wrapper slow cooker that he had bought for his mum.

“I can go,” Louis offered, already standing up.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, need to get out of here anyways, feeling a bit stuffy,” Louis grabbed his windbreaker from near the door and got the grocery list from atop the microwave. “Anything else we need before I go?” Louis asked, starting to head out. He felt Harry’s on his back, and a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Stay warm please,” Harry urged softly. Louis rolled his eyes and turned around pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I always am.” And he opened the door to get out. “We really need to invest in a car by the way,” He said before he was down the stairs and out the door.  
__

“Dijon or regular? Wait why do we need mustard?” Louis was going through the shopping list that Harry had composed the day before and clearly he did not understand the concept, “on a budget”. Louis had already skipped the paprika, gluten-free cookies, and was now walking past the condiments because they really didn’t need any of that stuff. He passed by the candy aisle with his shopping cart and stopped short. But they might need candy. Louis had the bigger sweet tooth of the two, Harry always grossing him out with his healthy smoothies.

(“But they’re good for you Lou!”)

(“Get that away from me, Harold!”)

A few kitkat bars in the house wouldn’t hurt. He put a few bars in the cart and headed back out of the aisle.

“Louis!” Who was that? Why did they sound familiar? Louis turned back around to see a smiling man heading his way.

“Stan?” Louis abandoned his cart and headed towards him, ready to accept his outreached hand. Stan shook his hand and pulled Louis into a quick hug.

“How are you in London? I thought you were still schooling back home?” Louis asked, surprised to see someone familiar in a city full of strangers. Stan was Louis high school fling, never serious, but they got along well over football and food. Eating it of course, Louis was a shit cook.

“I transferred to a design school downtown, they said they could transfer my credits and I’ve always wanted to live here.” Louis nodded, knowing what he meant. Louis felt the same before he moved, eager to meet new people. Now the only people he really knew was Niall and Harry, Zayn already back in Bradford. 

“I hate to kill your buzz Stan but I’ve made about two friends since moving here,” Louis admitted.

“More than in high school then?” Stan said cheekily.

“Hey!” Louis shouted, grinning at their banter.

“Coffee sometime? Just to catch up?” Stan offered.

“Of course, let me give you my new number,” 

They said a quick goodbye and Louis finished getting the things on his list before checking out with a few bags and walking back home.

“Let me in Harry!” Louis yelled to a closed door, his shout muffled by the scarf he managed to pull up to his nose. Harry let Louis in, kissing him immediately.

“Happy to see.. you too..” Louis said between kisses. 

“Missed you,” Harry said into the kiss.

“Alright Harry, I have to put these bags down,” Harry let him do so and was back on his lips again. Louis was astonished on how a 30 minute trip could make Harry.

“What are you all worked up for? Did I arrive mid-wank?” Louis teased. Harry only grunted, pushing Louis on the couch.  
“Well I myself had a wonderful time at the grocery store,” Louis went on.

“Louis,” Harry warned between a particularly long kiss. 

“Alright, alright no chit-chat just kissing I suppose,” After a few moments Louis was back at it again. “I saw an old friend at the store,” Louis told him. Harry slowed down this time, but didn’t stop.  
“We went to high school together, we kind of, uh, had a thing,” Louis admitted.

“A thing?” Harry asked lowly, looking down at Louis.

“Yeah, like we hooked up from time to time,” Louis said, focusing on a loose thread on the couch cushion. Harry had most definitely slowed down like Louis wanted, but now felt small under Harry’s stare.

Hooked up? What was that suppose to mean? “What does ‘hook up’ mean exactly Louis?” Harry demanded. 

Louis. Not Lou. Must have triggered some anger, Louis thought. 

“We never went, you know that far,” Louis assured, emphasizing the ‘that’. When Harry didn’t reply, he tried again. “It was during school Harry, almost four years ago! He was my best mate most of the time,” Louis explained looking back at Harry.

“And he wants to take me for coffee,” He added under his breath.

“No,” Harry put simply.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, his tummy fluttered, but he ignored the feeling in exchange to look incredulously at Harry.

“I’m not letting you go out with a guy you were blowing only three years ago Louis, chances are he hasn’t forgotten about the favors you gave each other,”

“Harry! You’re making me sound like I’ve been- like I’ve been used! You can’t tell me if I can or can’t go!” Louis tried to push Harry off of him but he stayed put.

“Just did.” He put shortly. Louis scowled at him, trying to make reason as to why Harry would act like this.

“Are you jealous, Harry?” Louis asked, trying to act serious. Harry only shrugged and looked at Louis’ lips. “Hazza is jealous? The Harry Styles, jealous? Over little old me?’ Louis teased dramatically. Harry buried his head in Louis shoulder from embarrassment, all previous anger forgotten.  
“M’Sorry. I’m an ass,” Harry told him. 

“Yes you are,” Louis agreed, carding his fingers in the curls on the back of Harry’s head. “And I’ll be seeing Stan this week, whether you like it or not.”

“Way to ruin the mood, darling,” Harry said none too kindly.

“This mood was completely one-sided,” Louis giggled. Harry grinned, kissing him once, more sweetly, and then sitting up.

“Shit!” Louis cursed, smacking his palm against his forehead.

“What, what is it?” Harry asked nervously, his hands on Louis thighs.

“I forgot the tape!”  
__

“I’ll blow you for a kitkat.” 

Louis laughed nervously, taking a bite from the kitkat, walking down to the cafe with Stan on his right. He knew Stan was kidding but this was exactly what he was afraid of, Stan getting the wrong idea.

Things went a bit smoother at the cafe. Only a wandering hand quickly touching his bum at the pick-up station but Louis thought nothing of it. Louis sat across from Stan, at a window table that looked out past the frosted glass onto the cracked pavement. Louis liked watching the dogs walk by, and he thought about his cats as Stan told him about his Uni’s football team. No sexual innuendos were added into the convo, and Louis took this as a good sign. They both finished up their coffees, Louis ordering a hot chocolate to give to Harry when he got home. 

Stan walked him all the way up his rather slippery steps before saying their goodbyes. But before Louis could turn around to open the front door Stan leaned in and placed his lips against Louis’.

“Hey, hey, stop,” Louis shrieked, pushing Stan back. Stan looked alarmed, almost slipping at the sudden force that came from the smaller boy. “Stan I have a boyfriend,” Louis explained, his heart racing at the sudden affection, because really he was not expecting that. 

“Oh Louis, I’m so sorry I didn’t know, I’m so- so sorry,” Stan stammered, pushing his hair back.

“No, I should have told you, I’m sorry, just forget it happened yeah? I’ll see you around?” Louis put his hand out warmly, smiling, trying to show that it really was okay. But it really wasn’t okay, Louis though back into the house, heading up the stairs. His heart was pounding in anxiety, thinking of what Harry would say. He had to tell him, Harry was his boyfriend and more importantly Harry had been right about his suspicions against Stan.

Louis just felt so guilty about it. He hadn’t kissed Stan back, but Louis defended Stan, making Harry sound like his thoughts about Stan were ridiculous. And of course Louis was wrong about it, completely.

“Hi, sweets,” Harry greeted from the kitchen. He was mixing something in a bright green bowl with a whisk. He even had an apron on, dirty from previous “cooking escapades”, as Harry called them.  
“Have you come to ‘Kiss the cook?’” Harry asked, showing Louis the front of his apron. Louis tried to laugh wholeheartedly, but Harry caught on to his tension as soon as he saw Lou’s face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked placing the bowl on the counter.

“Stan kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the last wave of kudos!
> 
> If you prefer you can read Found on Wattpad under AdoringNarry  
> Also if you have a tumblr mine is www.fck-narry,tumblr.com  
> Message me because I love to hear from you guys!  
> Lots of Love x


	11. Chapter 11

“Stan kissed me.”

Harry only stared at me. He didn’t look angry, or surprised, he didn’t look anything, really. I waited for him to say something, maybe an ‘I told you so’ because Stan did still have feelings for me like Harry believed.

“Did you kiss him back?” Louis looked surprised, not expecting to be the first thing out of Harry’s mouth, giving the situation.

“No,” Louis answered slowly. “I pushed him away and told him I have a boyfriend,” Louis rubbed his arms trying to figure out what Harry was feeling.

“Good.” Harry smiled and turned around going back to the kitchen. Louis was really confused now. That’s it? Good? No more harsh feelings?

“Oh and you’re not hanging out with him anymore,” Harry said, smirking over his shoulder. 

Ah there’s the catch. 

“Harry you can’t decide who I’m not allowed to hang out with!”

“Just did.” Was the response, and the sound of a whisk scraping the metal of the bowl. Louis huffed loudly, annoyed and went over to Harry and flicked his ear. When he got no response he flicked it again. And one more time.

“Flicking my head won’t change my mind, love,” Harry hummed, scraping batter into a brownie dish. Louis sighed loudly, and dipped his finger in the brownie batter. He then wiped it across Harry’s exposed forehead.

“Louis,” Harry growled. Louis giggled and continued to spread the brownie batter on Harry’s face before Harry caught his wrist and turned around.

“Louis.” Harry warned, but a smile played on his lips. Louis frowned to show his displeasure with Harry.

“Fine let me rephrase,” Harry said, letting go of Louis wrist. Louis perked up and listened. “You cannot hang out with him, without me there,”

“You don’t have to babysit me, Harold!” Louis turned around and threw his hands up dramatically, flopping sideways on the couch outside the kitchen. 

“Someone’s grumpy,” Harry mused, wiping his hands on a washcloth that hung from the oven handle.  
“You’d probably embarrass me more than anything Haz, you’re like a middle-aged dad,” Louis claimed, throwing his head back onto a pillow. Harry raised his eyebrows, amused and walked over to the couch.

“Guess you’ll have to call me ‘daddy’”, He teased, leaning over the back of the couch to get close to Louis’ face.

“Ugh, Harry,” Louis said turning pink, flicking Harry’s nose. Harry kissed Louis’ nose in response and went back to the kitchen to put the brownies in the oven. Louis turned on the TV, still pouting.

“I got you some tape by the way,” Harry told him, not turning around.

“Thanks, daddy,”  
__  
The cats were getting big. Cupcake managed to sneak out through Harry’s legs one morning before Harry could lock the door. Before Harry could realize her escape she was down the hall descending down the stairs. Harry chased after her leaving the door ajar. Cupcake was heading down to the first floor, and began scratching at none other than Nick’s door. Before Harry could get down the last steps Nick was heading out the door. With one look at the cat by his feet he nearly screamed. Harry slowed down by the stairs but Nick already saw him.

“Whoops?”

With Cupcake now in hand he was met with two other kittens, rubbing up against his shins. Nick grimaced and told Harry that if he didn’t get rid of the cats then Harry had to love somewhere else. Great.

Louis wasn’t too thrilled to hear the news, and even more displeased to hear that Harry was the reason for their escape.   
(“You’re an idiot.”)

(“Yes I know, I’m sorry. Kiss?”)

(“No, Harold.”)

Louis had agreed, after much persuasion that it would probably be best to give away the cats. Louis hung up a “Owner Wanted” sign he made on his computer with a picture of the cats, on the corkscrew board in the cafe. Niall was the first to see and excitedly asked to meet the kittens.

(“Only if you plan on taking one Horan.”)

(Louis was still not thrilled on giving them away.)

“Of course I’d want one! Look how cute! Do they have names? How much are they Louis?” Niall was excited to say the least.

“Well,” Louis dragged out. “Since you’re my only work buddy I guess I could give you one of them for free,” Louis had never really planned on selling the kittens, but made Niall think he was special anyways. 

“Oh thank you Lou! I’ll let you visit whenever you want!” Horan made it seem like he was adopting Louis child, but it made Louis feel a bit better knowing the offer was on the table. Niall pointed to Dusty on the printed flyer,

“Can I have this one, Lou?”

“No,” Louis said quickly. He pointed to Harriet instead, “You can have Harriet, though,” Louis wasn’t ready to give up Dusty quite yet. 

Niall nodded his head, happy either way. 

Louis and Harry had managed to give away both Harriet and Cupcake, thankfully both to people they knew and trusted making it a little bit easier on the both of them, especially Louis. A week and two cats out of the apartment wasn’t soon enough for Nick, who was on their ass everyday about getting rid of Dusty. He even threatened eviction but Harry assured Louis it was an empty threat. Nick was all bark and no bite.

Another week passed and Louis’ flyer had already been covered by a another, this one about a yoga studio opening down the street. Louis felt rushed to try to find someone nice for Dusty but he didn’t try very hard. He didn’t want to let go of the last cat.

Harry had come home one day, after two and some weeks of trying to find Dusty a new home. Harry knew Nick wouldn’t do anything but his constant nagging every morning was getting tiring and he didn’t need Nick to be pushed far enough for his threats to become real. Louis was sitting on the couch, home early, reading some trashy novel with his glasses falling close to the tip off his nose.

“Louis we might need to give Dusty to a shelter,”

“Well hello to you too,” Louis sassed, putting his book down, pursing his lips for his usual ‘hello’ kiss. Harry complied, softly, and sat down next to Louis without taking his jacket off. Dusty jumped on Harry’s lap, welcoming him home. Harry smiled sadly and rubbed behind his ears.

“I can’t get rid of him Harry,” Louis told him, watching Dusty paw at the blanket Louis had over his shoulders. Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around Louis tightly.

“We have to or we’ll be kicked out,” Harry explained, again. Louis has been down lately but Harry told him many times that it was the best if they wanted to stay.

“Nick is ridiculous,” Louis whispered. Harry heard him sniffle and looked down at the boy under his arm.

“Are you crying?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“No!” Louis said, wiping his eyes with the arm of his sweater.

“Awe babe,” Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis’ front. “We’ll find someplace for him,” Harry assured, but Louis kept sniffling.Harry grew concerned when Louis started to hiccup, a bit shaken from crying so much.

“Lou, what’s wrong? Why are you so sad,” Harry frowned, trying to look at his face. Louis buried his own face in Harry’s arm and shrugged. A few moments later Louis mumbled something into Harry’s shirt.

“Sorry?”

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes a bit red and cheeks flushed. “Dusty is the only reason we met, Harry,” And if Louis wasn’t so sad he would have grinned like mad at how cute Louis was. 

“You’re so sentimental,” Harry told him, pulling his head close so he could kiss his hair.

“Don’t care,” Louis grumbled, still sniffling softly.

Harry couldn’t give away Dusty now, not after Louis’ emotional attachment to Dusty. Harry was flattered really but now wasn’t the time to be boasting about his boyfriend and relationship. The only other option was to move. Harry would be crazy if he was going to move within the next two weeks, especially with Christmas in just over two weeks, all for a cat.

“We’ll move then,” Harry told him.

“Really?” Louis asked in disbelief. He looked up at Harry again. The tears on his cheeks had dried and left little streaks all the way down to his chin. Harry nodded, knowing this wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but Louis’ smile told him it was worth it. 

Louis attacked him with kisses, pushing Harry back, and giggled.

“Why are you laughing,” Harry said, chuckling himself, trying to keep Louis from falling off the couch from his excited squirming.

“Because I love you so much,” Louis gushed, kissing him again.Harry would move just for Louis, all because of a hat.

“Anything for you, I promise,” Harry told him. He was about to find a new flat in the next week and move before New Years all for the boy that was laying on his chest and now flicking at Harry’s eyebrow. He really was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of reads from the last chapter and that's really cool guys tysm. Probably because you guys are wicked cool, yourselves, so thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> My tumblr is fck-narry.tumblr.com just because I love it when a reader messages me. Hope you like the chapter<3


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Louis spent Christmas and the previous week with Harry’s family. They hadn’t found a new place to live yet, so they took Dusty along with them, Anne insisting that they could stay for as much time as they needed. Louis enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the small family and lack of small siblings. They slept in almost every day, except Christmas, not celebrating Louis’ birthday as he insisted cake on Christmas would be enough. Louis always woke up early on Christmas and Harry found out the hard way.

He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about a big house that smelled like vanilla inside. He was coming home to Louis in the kitchen, shaking his bum to an unfamiliar tune and mixing cookie batter is a silver bowl. How domestic. His dream was interrupted by a jersey covered pillow hitting his face multiple times.He opened his eyes tiredly, the pillow hitting his face one more time, held by a disheveled Louis.

This Louis was not making cookies. 

“It’s Christmasssss,” Louis whispered into his ear, making it less of a whisper and more of a wake up call. Harry groaned and shielded himself from the pillow that was coming down once more. “Wake up Harry berry it’s the best time of the year.” Harry just turned over and buried his face into the sheets.

Harry had grown up with a full size bed, so it gave them much needed room for the two of them to sleep without being squished like they were on Louis’ old bed. But somehow, Louis still ended up pressed up against Harry, the hair from the top of his head tickling Harry’s nose sometimes, and Louis curled in on himself, his toes occasionally twitching against Harry’s calf. Today was not one of those mornings.

“Harry come on, get up,” Louis whined, tugging at his curls. 

“Not at this ungodly hour,” Harry told him lowly, trying to look as serious as he could being half awake.

“But its Christmas, you have to wake up,” Louis countered, whining some more. Harry had enough of the hair pulling and grabbed Louis wrist, pushing Louis underneath him. Harry’s fringe fell from his forehead as he was now scowling down at Louis pinned beneath him. Louis just gave him a cheeky grin, trying to get his arms backed from Harry’s hold.

“I thought you turned twenty yesterday, Louis.” Louis only squirmed in response, his smile faltering a bit at Harry’s serious tone.

“Hm? Why are you acting like a child then?” Harry asked, inches from Louis’ face.

“Don’t say that,” Louis pouted, turning his head away from Harry’s. He had stopped wiggling around now, Harry too strong to escape from. Harry looked more awake now, but his eyes were still dark with sleep and his hair a mess. Louis had fell asleep in one of Harry’s shirts, only. The boy would get ready at night in just one oversized shirt that fell to his mid-thigh, prancing around like he didn’t know Harry’s eyes were on him the entire time. He made a show of bending over to get things out of their suitcase, and Harry grew more frustrated each day, knowing Louis hadn’t explicitly said he wanted to do those things. 

Harry knew that Louis knew exactly what he was doing though, the little gleam in his eye when he stood back up straight made Harry realize this innocent behavior was just an act. Thing was, they were at his mum’s house, and Harry felt dirty thinking about doing anything with his mum just down the hall. Louis didn’t seem to care that much as he continued to tease Harry before bed.

Whenever their kissing was about to turn into something else, Louis would kiss him goodnight and turn away, settling under the covers, wiggling his bum right where he shouldn’t, before going to sleep. Harry always went to bed frustrated and hard, if he was going to be honest. 

Christmas eve night had been the same, and now he had Louis helplessly held beneath him. 

“Louis we cannot get out of bed at 7 in the morning, nobody is awake and we are not going to ruin their sleep like you so graciously ruined mine,” Harry was nearly scolding him now, Louis pretended not to listen, looking at the wall instead but Harry knew he heard the way Louis blushed and jutted out his bottom lip even more. 

Harry sighed and let go of Louis’ arms but stayed above him. Louis took a few moments to compose himself again before poking Harry’s dimples. “Okay, dad,”

And Harry thanked the heavens that he said ‘dad’ this time and not ‘daddy’ like last time. It was too early to have another problem in the more southern regions.

Louis finally settled down enough for them to cuddle again, but he was too excited to go back to sleep, so he watched Harry sleep instead. His brows would furrow together and Louis would watch him frown then be calm again. Louis never understood how Harry could fall asleep so fast. He reckoned he always had so many thought racing in his own head that he could never go to sleep as fast as Harry.

Harry woke up at 9:21; Louis had been watching the clock, and Louis was tracing one of the tattoos on Harry’s right arm. Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis, hugging him tightly.

“Did you fall asleep baby?” Harry asked. Louis only shook his head and moved on to tracing the birds on Harry’s chest.

They both went down to breakfast, Gemma setting plates at the table, and Anne stacking pancakes on a dish. They ate happily, Louis eating six chocolate chip pancakes if Harry counted correctly. And as breakfast was being cleaned up Harry grew nervous, both excited and anxious  
“to give Louis his gift. They family made their way into the small living room where presents decorated the floor beneath the Christmas tree.

Louis gift to Harry was a silver band ring, he knew how much Harry liked wearing rings. Louis revealed a matching one hanging on a necklace, the band itself being too big for Louis’ fingers. Harry kissed him and thanked him, putting Louis in his lap and holding him tightly around his waist.

When it was time for Harry to give Louis his gift, he pulled a wrapped box from behind him, it was no bigger than a shoebox and Louis discovered thats exactly what it was under the wrapping paper.

Why would Harry get him shoes, though?

But when Louis opened it was only full of white tissue paper. He removed some and saw a piece of thicker paper folded at the bottom. Opening it Louis’ eyes widened.

“Really, Harry?” Harry nodded and kissed his cheek. The paper was a confirmation email as well as a picture to the purchase of a house Harry had bought them. It wasn’t a house exactly, but it was a flat that was above a small book store, a bit further from the cafe but close enough to Harry’s work. Harry had bought the building from a desperate realtor who was now selling the flat for the bank, who had ownership of the building. Harry would also receive rent from the bookstore below who had been paying rent to the previous owner for over 20 years. It was a win-win really.

“And nobody else lives there?” Louis asked, still not believing Harry had managed to find such a great deal of a home and had bought it. Harry nodded, happy that Louis liked the house.

“Plus, the book store down stairs will pay us rent. I hear they have a lot of books Lou, you can use some for inspiration,” Louis nodded at his words, and turned around to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I love you.” He told Harry.   
__  
Harry and Louis left Harry’s old home the day after new years, taking the small amount of bags they had from Anne’s house and driving to the old apartment to get the rest of their things. Harry had already given the two-week notice to Nick as soon as he saw the new flat. 

Moving was easy enough, some things still not unpacked from when Louis moved into Harry’s, claiming his life was ‘too busy to unpack’. Harry just agreed with him, completely fine with not unpacking anymore.  
The drive from the old flat to the new one took only 10 minutes, and Harry had made multiple trips with Maisy’s borrowed car to get all the boxes in one place. A moving truck would be easier of course but the couldn’t exactly afford one right now. Harry hoped with the new rent they could get enough money to buy a car. Maybe Louis would finally submit some of his writings and he could get some royalty for his work.

Once they were comfortably moved in Louis was on a mission to decorate the entire flat, already unpacking most of the boxes and letting Dusty sniff around his new home. Dusty must have like it, already picking a napping spot on a window ledge that had a sun spot. This house even had flower boxes outside the windows that faced the street, one big factor to why Harry bought the place. He did promise Louis he’d get him anything he wanted.

They invited Maisy and her boyfriend over for a small housewarming party. Louis even invited Niall over who promised he’d bring Harriet over to visit. Louis cleaned up the place nicely, dusting everything twice and putting some of Harry’s candles out in the living room. They even have a real kitchen, no longer connected to the living room, but off of a small dining space, with more counter space than Harry’s old flat and Louis’ combined. Maybe Harry would live his dream of coming home to a baking Louis.

Harry enjoyed some TV, watching Louis rush around, lighting more candles than he needed to.

“Harry! Did you know the dining room light has a dimmer?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Yes, love.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“No, love.”

“Romantic dinners Harry. Romance is alive in this house!” Harry chuckled and walked to wear Louis was playing with the dimmer, setting it lowly.

“We can light some candles here,” He pointed. “And you can make your brownies and we’d feed each other Chinese to each other,” Louis thought out.

“Romance is alive indeed,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis and resting his head on his shoulder. “Tell me more,”

“And then some nights we could get pizza instead.” 

“Maybe even you could cook dinner some nights,” Harry offered.

“Pft, Harry I can’t cook anything good. I’ll leave that to you,” Louis told him. THey stood there pressed close together for a few minutes. Imagining their life in the new house, when there was a knock at the door. Louis jumped from Harry’s arms and scurried to the door happily.

On the other side of the door was Maisy and Luke. She held a plate wrapped in plastic wrap, her curls straightened today. Luke stood behind her, he was at least 8 inches taller than her and it looked like he’d barely make it through the doorway. As they walked in Luke’s hair brushed the top of the door frame. 

Maisy had brought some chips, salsa, and guacamole. She was avid on bringing an entire cake as celebration but Harry told her they had already made some dessert. 

Niall arrived, walking in cheerfully with a bag in one hand and a cat carrier in another. Louis noticed both Maisy and Niall had brought housewarming gifts, and he was glad he had such nice friends. He might not have that many but his little circle of 5 was enough for him. Harry was enjoying a beer with Luke on the couch, Maisy and Niall in the kitchen. Louis was enjoying some time with Harriet who seemed happy to see him, and happier to see Dusty. The both laid on top of each other on the dining room table before Harry came in and shoo’ed them off.

Dinner was lasagna, the pre-made kind that you could get frozen at Tesco. Louis didn’t have ingredients to cook anything else and had very limited experience with cooking dinner anyways. They all enjoyed the meal anyways, eating cheesecake afterwards that Harry made himself.

Full of food, they lazed around on the couch, playing charades. Niall was currently up and no one could guess what he was. Louis and Maisy giggled together as Niall tripped over a bump in the rug when he was spinning around in a circle.

“Give it up Horan! You’re shit at this!” Louis told him, giggling some more. Niall turned pink with embarrassment.

“I’m trying Lou, I really am, give me another go,” Niall pleaded.

“Awe Niall I didn’t mean it, c’mere,” Louis waddled up to where Niall was and hugged him tightly. Louis might have had a drink or two. Everyone did really but Harry and Louis proved to hold their alcohol a bit better than their companions. Niall only had one drink, despite Louis claiming an Irishman had to have at least three. Niall declined the other drinks, having to drive home later that night.

(“I don’t want to drive drunk Lou, especially with Harriet in the car,”)

(“Such a good father, Niall,” Louis teased.)

“Everyone!” Maisy screeched. Louis shut his eyes at the sudden interruption.  
“Lucas and I have an announcement,” She continued. Louis turned around, still holding onto Niall, so he could look at her.

“What is it then?” He asked, annoyed his hug was ruined. She didn’t say anything but held up her hand. Louis stared at it cluelessly, until he spotted a silver band on her ring finger, with a pretty stone shining on top.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered. Maisy grinned. “Oh my god!” Louis screamed and finally let go of Niall. He hugged Maisy tightly and bounced around the room with her. 

“How did I not notice it before?” Louis asked incredulously. Maisy shrugged.

“He asked last night, but I knew we were coming here tonight so I waited to tell you,” She explained, smiling wide.

Louis took her hand to examine the ring some more. “Oh my goodness Lucas,” Louis dragged out. “How much did this pretty little thing cost?” Louis was in awe at how big the stone was. 

Luke shrugged. “Only the best for my girl,” He grinned.

“You guys are my OTP, I swear,” Louis said, sitting back down next to Harry, letting Luke and Maisy have their “moment”. Louis watched the couple a few moments longer, then turned to Harry. “Be sweet to me like Luke is,” Louis demanded.

“I’d like to think I’m quite the charmer,” Harry said teasingly.

“Drinks to celebrate!” He heard Niall shout.  
__  
Louis woke up with a mild headache. Not strong enough to cause him too much distress but enough pounding in his head to let him know it was there. Harry was on the side of him, quiet except for the occasionally puff of air and whimper. Louis thought he must be dreaming. Louis couldn’t be alone in this small hangover by himself for long, so after ten minutes of laying in bed he turned over facing Harry. 

Harry looked like a teenager when he slept, his mouth parted and hair crazy making him look younger than he was. Louis watched a piece of stray hair move as Harry’s shallow breaths blew on it. Such a shame Louis was about to wake him.

He pushed Harry on his back and straddled his hips, pushing down more than he had to, wiggling around. This would surely wake him. Harry woke up with a start, his hands immediately going to Louis’ hips.

Louis escaped from his grasp and fell back to his side of the bed. “Now that you’re awake you need to take care of me,”

“With that wake up call I was hoping to do that,” Harry grunted.

“Harry! Dirty!” Louis slapped his chest. “I’m hungover, please take care of me,” Louis pleaded, his demeanor changing.

“I told you not to have that last drink,” Harry told him knowingly.

“How many did I have?” Louis crawled up back to Harry, sitting on the balls of his feet.

“I don’t know, five, six maybe?” Louis was appalled he drank that much. And he was even more surprised that Harry let him drink that much.

“You were having a good time so I didn’t stop you, not like we had to walk home or anything,” Harry explained.

“So will you nurse my aching head?” Louis asked him, hands on Harry’s chest.

“Yes baby, right after I take care of a ‘hard’ problem you gave me this morning?” Harry eyed Louis and Louis smirked knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

“Thanks you’re the best,” Louis said leaning over Harry to kiss him. Except he made sure to rub Harry’s little problem as he sat back up and went off to the kitchen.

“You should be taking care of me…” Harry said to himself, following the boy.

After all problems were attended to, Harry gave Louis some advil and water, making the boy feel much better by mid-afternoon. Louis already had a date planned with Maisy for figuring out wedding details.

“I want to get married like next month,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Well that’s nearly impossible with the dream wedding you’ve told me about, plus, it’s winter. And it’s cold. And it’s crappy. Don’t want to ruin the atmosphere of the wedding.”

“Well how about in the summer?”

“Too hot. I’d say the spring but that’s too soon. You know right when it’s about to turn to summer but you’re not sweating where you stand as soon as you step outside. Plus you get the flowers and the birds, and the grass is green and the trees are nice…” Louis fell into his own little fantasy of the perfect wedding.   
“How about early October?” Maisy asked, snapping Louis from his daydream.

“uh, yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice,” Louis affirmed. He could see Maisy surrounded by the fall colors and leaves, even if the wedding was indoors. “That’s only 9 months away Mais, is that enough time?”

“Of course!”

Louis went home after 3 hours of planning with tired eyes and a bad case of wedding fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positivity!  
> If you'd like you can check out my tumblr @/ fck-narry   
> Or my wattpad @AdoringNarry
> 
> Love you all x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was such a drama-filled day so here is an update. I tried to make it cute in the end just to lift the mood

“Bye babe!” Louis called from the door after giving Harry a chaste kiss.

Louis had been invited to Maisy’s final dress fitting. She had picked the dress back in May, and it was now August. Louis had helped her book and plan, and Maisy thanked him with the title of Man of Honor. Harry unfortunately was not in the wedding party but Maisy promised him that Harry could sit with them during the reception. 

Louis thought she would have gotten a dress sooner, being ready to get married the moment Luke slipped the engagement ring on her finger. But Maisy was very picky, the only dress she was willing to wear was the one she had pictured in her head. Unfortunately no one else knew what that looked like. She finally found the perfect dress after trying on hundreds over the course of 4 months.

Harry and Louis were able to afford a car by June. It was nothing fancy, used and small with a few dinges in the paint, but it for them where they needed to go.

Louis drove to Maisy's to pick her up and head to the bridal store. Once they were there, a young assistant named Clara lead them downstairs where Maisy’s dress was waiting. Louis was almost anxious waiting outside the dressing room, Maisy swore that sometimes he was almost as excited as she was for this wedding. Louis told her that he might cry once the day finally came.

Louis saw the curtain open and Maisy walked out, a big smile on her face.

“It’s perfect,” Louis told her.  
__  
“Harry let me fix your tie!” Louis yelled.

“No Louis stop, nothing is wrong with it,” Harry argued, trying to get away from the smaller boy trying to grab hold of his front.

“I swear to god if you don’t let me fix it…” Louis threatened, following Harry quickly to the kitchen.

“You’ll what?” Harry asked, turning around.

“I’ll, I won’t dance with you at the wedding.” He told Harry, stomping his foot for emphasis.

“Ooh, so threatening,” Harry said rolling his eyes. Louis’ threatening demeanor deflated a bit at Harry not caring.

“Harry don’t you-”

“Fine Louis I’ll fix my damn tie! Jesus Christ,” Harry yelled, storming off to the bedroom, leaving Louis feeling small and hurt. 

He heard Harry continue as he left the bedroom and put on his suit jacket going to the front door, “Always nagging at me Louis, just give me a break sometimes alright?”

“Harry I’m sorry, I didn’t,” But Harry cut him off again.

“We’re going to be late,” He said and headed out the door not waiting for Louis. Louis silently locked up the door, feeling defeated and walked to the car, head down. He did say he was going to cry the day of Maisy’s wedding but he didn’t think it would be for this. Louis held in his tears and bit his tongue, not wanting to argue in the car. This was Maisy’s day and he didn’t need her two of her best friends to ruin it over a tie.

Louis stared out the window the entire drive to the chapel, afraid that if he looked at Harry he’d feel the need to cry again. He didn’t know why Harry snapped at him, maybe he was a little stressed lately with his new promotion? Maybe he didn’t like weddings? What if he was sick of Louis? Louis bit his lip and blinked away the need to cry at the thought.

Harry pulled into the church driveway and parked close to the front door. Louis was suppose to be there early since he was in the wedding party, and since Harry had no ride he was forced to come along too. Louis thought they could spend some time together before the wedding started but Harry only walked to the pews to sit down, leaving Louis with the rest of the wedding party and the church’s entrance.

Louis tried to ignore the feeling building up in his chest and tried his best to look as cheerful as possible.

“What’s wrong, Louis?” Maisy asked. He obviously failed at looking alright.

Louis only shrugged, afraid that if he opens his mouth he’d either burst out angrily or start to cry. Maisy didn’t pry this time either, only pulling him into a hug and whispering, “Remember later we are going to get piss drunk and dance all night so get pumped up all right?”

This made Louis grin and he decided to replace the thoughts of Harry with the ideas and fun he’ll have at the reception.

He didn’t even look for Harry as he walked down the aisle, just took his spot near the altar and watched the crowd stand as Maisy walked in. Louis watched in awe like many of the guests, as she slowly walked down the aisle on her father’s arm. Maisy had flew out most of her family from Boston as a gift from Luke. Louis didn’t know what Luke did but it obviously paid very well. Maisy winked at Louis before she turned around to face Luke.

Louis did pretty well during the ceremony, tearing up a bit hearing the vows they’d written. Listening to them, Louis imagined his own wedding and vows, envisioning at atmosphere much similar to Maisy’s but in the spring. Maybe he’d even have a flower in his suit pocket. Thinking of getting married made him think of Harry. And Harry was sitting 30 feet away right near the aisle.

Louis looked at him from the side of his eye and he was pretty sure Harry was watching him. He glanced over to see Harry staring at him and quickly looked back. Yeah, definitely watching him. Louis tried to ignore Harry for the rest of the ceremony, noticing the way Harry stuck his leg out to brush Louis’ as he walked by. Louis waited for Harry by the car, not being able to get in because Harry had taken the keys.

Harry unlocked the car and Louis got in quickly, wanting to avoid looking at Harry.

“Can you pull up the directions please?” Harry asked politely, starting the car.

“Sure,” Louis complied, pulling out his phone. Louis expected an apology or something especially after Harry’s non-stop staring during the ceremony but it seemed Harry was going to avoid the situation all-together. Louis could play that game.

The couple arrived at the reception 20 minutes later, it was a ways away from the church but Maisy though it was too beautiful to pass up. The entrance had red velvet carpeting leading up a grand staircase that circled around a crystal chandelier. On the way up the stairs you could look out the windows to overlook the lake. The leaves had already turned orange and yellow, and the sunsetting in the back made everything glow pink. Once up the stairs there was a giant door leading into the reception room already decorated with 30 or so tables and a longer table in the front for the wedding party. Each table and chair had a white and pale yellow cover, with pale flowers in the center. 

Louis went off to the side to take pictures with the rest of the wedding party before the other guests were allowed. Once enough pictures were taken to make Louis’ cheeks hurt, they were allowed back outside to let the rest of the guests in. The wedding party was announced by the MC and they walked in and took their appropriate seats at the longer table. Harry joined them once they were all sitting down.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen please welcome the bride and groom for their first dance!" 

Maisy and Luke walked to the dance floor holding hands, and began to slow dance as the song began. Louis tried to pay attention but he presence of Harry was too distracting, he barely made it through the speech he made and stumbled through a few of his jokes. The crowd just playfully laughed along and Louis was glad he didn't embarrass himself too much. 

When the first course came Louis downed the champagne as soon as it was put in front of him. He then requested another and downed that, a little more slowly and asked Maisy to dance before the main course came out.

Maisy complied of course, having champagne herself and being on a wedding high. They danced around for a couple songs, a handful of people joining them once they saw the bride on the dance floor. She had one dance with her father, and Luke with his mother before the main course was served. She even managed to sneak in a dance with Luke’s brother Jack before Luke coaxed her back to the table.

Louis didn’t realize how famished he was, not having eaten anything for the last 5 hours or so and digged in. He giggled with Maisy over another glass of champagne and ignored the way Harry’s fingered tapped along his thigh. Finally Harry’s hand moved up higher as a mean to get Louis’ attention and Louis looked over surprised.

“Louis I think we should talk about before…” Harry started, looking softer than he had moments before.

“No we cannot talk about this now we are at a wedding,” Louis hissed quietly, pushing Harry’s hand off from his thigh. “We are not going to ruin Maisy’s wedding by arguing, just- just go dance or something,”

“Will you dance with me, then?” Harry tried.

“You didn’t seem to concerned with dancing with me before,” Louis shot back, raising his eyebrows.

“Then I guess you’ll have no one to dance with,” Harry said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah? Watch me.” And Louis was off from his seat and back on the dance floor. 

Louis searched through the crowd of kids and old people until Louis found a boy around his age he recognized as Maisy’s cousin, James, who was in the wedding party as well. Louis wasted no time in getting close to him, James must have been drunk as well and they began to dance. 

At a particularly loud song James got close to his ear asking, “Can I get you a drink?”

Louis nodded and smiled, and James took his hand and lead him to the bar. The drink was very strong so Louis sipped it sparingly, glancing over at the table that Harry was still sitting at. He was picking at his food and eyeing the crowd every few minutes. 

Louis finished the drink quickly as he heard a slow song and dragged James with him back to dance. 

“Shall I have this dance, good sir?” James asked goofily, and Louis nodded, giggling. Louis made sure to sway in the right direction so they were dancing right in front of Harry, and when he caught Harry’s attention he only smiled smugly.

Harry’s hands were clenching around his drink as he took a sip of his whiskey, looking angry. He finally stood up and headed towards them, and Louis tried to sway his way away from Harry without indicating to James that something was wrong. Louis wasn’t quick enough though, as James’ was pulled away from him. Harry had grabbed James by the back of the neck and pulled him back a few feet. James almost fell back but found his footing. 

“I suggest you stay away from my boyfriend,” Harry growled at him, and James didn’t fight back.

“Alright dude sorry, I’m only like seven percent gay anyways,” He said, trying to defend himself. That obviously didn’t work because Harry only glared at him, his icy stare driving the boy to sit back down.

Harry turned back to Louis who watched timidly, surprised at Harry’s sudden “alpha” behavior. Harry’s angry demeanor didn’t change either, as he took Louis harshly by the arm and dragged him harshly out of the reception room. There was only an elderly couple walked back down the stairs and a girl crying outside of the women's bathroom so Harry deemed it secluded enough.

Louis may have been drunk but he was sober enough to know not to fool around, especially when Harry was this serious, staring down at him, cornering him against the wall.

“I, I-I’m sorry,” Louis tried, but Harry still looked mad.

“You will be,” Harry assured him and pressed his lips harshly against Louis’, so much that their teeth clanked together. 

(‘Drunk angry Harry was also horny Harry,’ Louis thought.)

(Who was he kidding Harry was always horny.)

Harry continued, pressing Louis roughly against the wall, his hands by either side of Louis’ head and Louis tried to grab at Harry’s waist so that he’d ease up a little. Harry did eventually ease up but only to grab Louis and drag him to the nearest toilet. 

Now Louis and Harry have had plenty of sex before, starting the day before Valentine’s Day when Louis accidently spilt melted butter on Harry’s pants because he was trying to help Harry cook heart shaped cookies. 

And with butter all down his front he just had to take of his pants. One thing lead to another and the two ended up giggly and sweaty on the living room floor. This time however was not like that. The rest of the times have been very sweet and slow, definitely smiles and crinkly eyes involved.

This time was sloppy and rushed, Harry going relentlessly behind him, almost pushing Louis’ face into the stall door. Harry had his hand around Louis’ mouth so that no one walking past would hear them. Louis made sure to bite Harry’s hand before letting his mouth be covered.  
Harry finished quickly and fixed his suit, making sure to get nothing on his dress pants. 

Louis just stood panting, forehead against the cool stall door. Maybe he should get Harry mad more often.

“Louis, sweetie come on,” He heard Harry say, seeming much nicer than he was 2 minutes ago. 

“Hm?” Louis was in a bit of a haze it seemed so Harry grabbed his shoulders gently to help him look clothed and decent for the wedding. Harry kissed his cheek before leading Louis out of the bathroom and back to the reception. 

“I’ll go get you some water,” He whispered in his ear after seating Louis down. Louis only nodded and he was left alone watching the guests slow dance to a Shawn Mendes song 

(He was Maisy’s favorite.) 

(She swore that she was indeed 23.)

The song ended shortly after, and Maisy joined him sitting down so she could have another drink.

“Y’alright Louis?” She asked, smirking. “Saw you and Harry leave a little while ago, you look a little flustered.” She noted.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine,” Louis said shyly, clinking his fork against his glass. Harry was walking back now and placed the water in front of him before sitting down and wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Did you shag during my wedding, Haz?” Maisy asked. Louis sputtered on his drink and Harry shrugged.

“Seems so, doesn’t it Mais?” He replied, smirking at her. 

“A bathroom?” She asked again, astonished. 

“Yep,” Harry said nonchalantly. Maisy let out a cackle and slammed a fist on the table, making the drinks shake. She kept laughing and Louis only shrunk down in his seat in embarrassment.

Harry chuckled and pulled Louis’ head to his chest. “See, not a good idea to get me mad, Lou,” He whispered in his ear, pulling back with a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Asshole,” Louis muttered under his breath.  
__

“Thank you so much for coming!” Maisy beamed. It was nearly three in the morning and Maisy still enough enthusiasm for a child going to Disney.

“You’re welcome, Maisy we had a great time. Lovely wedding,” Harry said hugging her. Louis only nodded in agreement and hugged her after Harry. Not only was Louis drunk but he was also 3 hours past his bedtime. Harry helped him to the car, much like he did after the bathroom incident. 

Louis fell asleep on the way home, only stirring a bit when Harry picked him up to bring inside. “Don’t think I’ll make it up the stairs,” Louis heard Harry say but he didn’t have the energy for a rebuttal.

“Come on Lou you have to get out of your clothes,” 

“Don’t wanna,” Louis huffed into his pillow.

“Baby, please,” Harry tried.

“Fine,” Louis said and lazily threw his legs over the bed and slid down to sit down on the floor. He had a bit of trouble getting undressed while sitting against the bed but he eventually did it only leaving his boxers on. Harry threw him one of his sweatshirts and Louis put it on gratefully. Louis snuggled back under the covers on Harry’s side.

Harry didn’t complain, only pushed Louis a bit as he got in on his side. Louis adjusted and ended up clinging to Harry’s side with one leg over Harry’s. 

“I love you,” Louis said sleepily.

“I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I was completely ready to write a detailed Larry sex scene before this morning but after all the drama I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry:(  
> I hope you liked it just the same, come talk to me on my tumblr! fck-narry.tumblr.com
> 
> Lots of Love x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* mention of alcohol abuse, car accidents, and past trauma  
> Nothing concerning the plot too badly but just a heads up before you read

“Morning, my sweet cupcake!”

“Piss off, Harry,” Louis smushed his face into Harry’s pillow. Harry had left bed about an hour ago quietly, not waking Louis. Louis woke up a little while after but his headache made him think twice about leaving the ebd. He couldn’t open his eyes without worsening his head pains, as the sun decided to shine extra bright that morning. 

“I made you some breakfast,” Harry announced quieter, setting a plate down on the nightstand. It had simple toast and orange juice on it, along with two extra strength advil for Louis’ headache and fever. 

Louis had woken up the day after Maisy’s wedding with the typical hangover symptoms. They had lasted a good part of the day which had Louis worried. He went to bed early and woke up feeling much better. But as the day progressed he grew tired quickly, his lungs feeling heavy and his muscles sore. 

Harry had put him on bedrest for the following two days. Louis complied surprisingly, feeling too sick to do much anything but sleep and complain. He had coughing fits and was restless during the night, kicking the sheets off one minute and curling up to Harry the next.

Louis might have been contagious, Harry didn’t know and frankly he didn’t care, because Louis was too poorly to take care of himself. He made sure to stop by during lunch and on his afternoon break. He even asked Niall to come over to make sure Louis was okay when Harry couldn’t stop home. 

“I think we need to take you to the doctor,” Harry told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Louis coughed a few times before replying with a weak, ‘No’.

“Yes, Louis, this could be something serious,” Harry said sounding concerned, rubbing Louis’ back. Louis turned away from him defiantly, still not opening his eyes. 

“Its just a cold,” Louis insisted.

“I really doubt that. If you don’t get better by tonight we are taking you in tomorrow morning, I’ll call in late to work,” Harry tried. Compromising was safer than demanding from Louis. 

“Fine.”  
__

Louis had tried to act better throughout the rest of the day, but failed to do so. Harry saw it was obvious Louis wasn’t getting any better as soon as Louis lost his balance walking to the kitchen. It was Louis started breathing heavily after a walk to the bathroom.  
“Louis what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Louis dismissed, trying to walk back to their bedroom before running out of breath. 

“If you’re lying I’ll just take you to the hospital right now,” Harry threatened.

After a pause, Louis caught his breath and huffed out, “It’s hard to breath,”.

Harry got up at once and grabbed both his and Louis’ jacket by the door before walking over to Louis.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked annoyed, but let Harry pull his arms through his jacket.

“To the doctor’s office,” Harry said, focusing on zipping up Louis’ coat front.

“They aren’t open this late,” Louis tried, hoping Harry would just wait for tomorrow to be a worry-wart. 

“Then we’re going to the hospital,” Harry said shortly, shrugging his jacket on quickly and fishing the car keys out of his pocket.

“I dont need-”

“Yes, you do.” Harry stopped and turned to Louis. “This isn’t an unimportant matter, I don’t want you to be sick.” He raised his hand and held one side of Louis’ face and Louis sighed. “I’m suppose to take care of you and if something happened to you I would never forgive myself,” Harry said closing his eyes fearfully at the thought of it.

He looked back at Louis intensely, “Do you understand?”

Louis nodded, surprised at Harry’s genuine fear of something being wrong with Louis. “Do you need me to help you to the car?” Harry asked, his eyes not leaving Louis’.

“Yes, please,” Louis said quietly. 

It took almost ten minutes to get Louis to the car. Harry had made sure he had his wallet and house key, locking up behind him and helping Louis down the stairs. He walked slowly with Louis around the back of the building to their private parking spot and got him into the passenger seat without any hassle from Louis. 

Harry drove quickly to the hospital, his attention lesser on the road and more on Louis who was squirming uncomfortably in the seat besides him.

“I’m sore all over,” He whined softly. 

Harry put a reassuring hand on his thigh, “I know, baby, we’re almost there,”. 

They pulled into the ER parking lot which fortunately had enough parking spaces in a reasonable walking distance from the doors. They checked in at the main desk, and were given some paperwork to fill out while sitting in the waiting room.

Louis looked around nervously as Harry wrote quickly on the forms. Hospitals always made him antsy. When he was younger his mom took him to the hospitals during some of her shifts when she couldn’t find a babysitter. During one occasion she had a night shift until 10pm, and Louis was falling asleep in a waiting room chair while her coworkers watched him from behind the desk.

He was awoke by yelling coming from outside. He sat up curiously and wanted to get closer to the doors to see what was going on, but he was stopped by the EMT’s who ran in to the desks. They said something Louis couldn’t understand and all the nurses ran out and helped carry in a stretcher.

“12 years old,” 

“Car crash,”

“Lots of blood,” was all Louis picked up. He saw his mum opening the doors to the emergency room, ready to let the patient in.

“Louis, don’t look at this,” She yelled panicky, but the stretcher was just then being pushed in.

Louis’ was scared at the sight, a bloody mess of a boy not much older than him, unconscious.

“Drunk driver,” was the next thing he heard before the doors were closed and he was left alone again. He started to cry, confused on what could have been done that to the boy. He was only 8 years old himself, and he couldn’t imagine what could have happened to make the boy look like that.

Could that happen to him? His mom? The thoughts made him cry harder and his mum wasn’t even there to comfort him. She came out to him only 5 minutes later but Louis felt like it was forever since he last saw his mother. 

She told him that they were going to go home and she’d even buy him a happy meal on the way. Louis never ate this late but he accepted it graciously and was distracted enough to get him home. Once the shock of the event was over he had asked his mom what happened.

She told him the truth, his dad had been drunk behind the wheel and got into a crash on the highway. The dad made it out alright but the boy was taken to the hospital immediately, funny how life works that way. Louis never found out what happened to the boy.

And Louis didn’t get in the car for three weeks after. 

Louis was an adult now and understood the harsh realities of the world. He wasn’t squeamish around blood, but the event that happened over ten years ago still made his apprehensive towards hospitals. He looked around at the patience, praying no one would be rushed in seriously injured, he hated seeing people suffer for other’s mistakes.

Thankfully they were called in before anything could happen, and he forgot about his past experiences and focused more and getting to the room without falling onto Harry. He answered the routine questions about allergies and had his vitals checked before being alone again with Harry. 

A doctor came in shortly after, introducing herself as Dr. Michaels. 

“What seems to be the problem tonight, boys?”

Harry began listing off Louis’ symptoms before Louis had time to gather his thoughts.

“...and today he started having breathing problems,” He finished, clasping his hands in his laps.

“Well I’ll take your temperature, and check your breathing to see if there’s anything we should investigate further,” She told the two, taking a the cover off a the thermometer.

Louis wiggled his toes impatiently, but kept his head still while he waited for the thermometer to beep.

“38.5,” She read aloud. “Well you’re here with good reasons,” She concluded, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and placing it in her ears.

“Breath in,” She instructed, placing the cold end on Louis chest. Louis gave a pathetic wheeze in reply, trying not to cough. She did this a few times, moving it around and making Louis shiver every time the end of the stethoscope came in contact with his bare skin. She put it back around her neck and grabbed Louis’ charts.

“Your symptoms point to influenza, and I’m glad you came in now before it could cultivate any further. Any later and we may have had to hospitalize you,” She told them, and Louis could see the pointed look Harry was giving him, out of the corner of his eye. He pretended to focus on the doctor instead, not giving Harry the satisfaction of acknowledging he was right. 

“What exactly is…. influenza?” Louis asked, feeling Harry take brush his thumb over his hand.

“Its an infection in your respiratory system caused by a virus. It’s more commonly known as the flu, and.. is known to be very contagious,” She explained, looking at Harry.

Louis looked over at Harry and Harry didn’t seem phased. He just shrugged, “I just want Louis to get better, so please tell me what I can do,”

Dr. Michaels chuckled and turned to write something on a prescription pad. She ripped it off the pad and handed it to Harry, “Make sure he takes one, three times a day,” She turned to Louis this time, Drink lots of water, do not go to work, and rest as often as you can,”

“And you,” She said pointing back to Harry. “Any symptoms at all and I want you to go to your doctor immediately,”

Harry nodded, and stood up. “Thank you very much Dr. Michaels,” and he shook her hand.

“No problem at all,” She said smiling. “I hope you feel better soon, Louis,” She called before leaving the room.  
__

“It says you have to take one today too,” Harry said reading the pill bottle. THey were outside the pharmacy and Harry was persistent on reading the label before driving home. Louis felt miserable and place his head on his knees. He was half laying, legs pulled up to his chest.

“I just want to go home,” Louis muttered. Harry hummed in response, but continued to read the bottle.

“It doesn’t say much Haz, I can read too, you know,” But his sassy retort was less threatening when it came out no louder than a whisper. Every time Louis tried to talk, now, made his throat tickle and he went into a coughing fit before he could finish his sentence. 

“Poor baby,” Harry said when he finished reading. Louis was sniffling in the passenger seat, just waiting to be tucked back into bed. Harry started the car, looking concerned, and pulled out of the parking lot towards their flat.

“Tuck me in,” Louis commanded when he entered the living room.

“You need to take this first,” He said, jiggling the pill bottle in his hand. Louis huffed in annoyance but took his dosage anyhow, just wanting to be asleep. Harry pulled him back and placed the back of his hand on Louis’ forehead. After a moment, he frowned.

“You still feel hot,” Harry stated with a frown.  
“Cause I’m sick, dummy,” Louis retorted weakly, trying to pull away. Harry pulled him back and placed a kiss in his hair. 

“No, Harry, I’m contagious,” Louis croaked, wiggling away. 

“We sleep in the same bed,” Harry pointed out. 

“I’ll sleep on the coach then,” Louis told him, heading towards the coach.

“Absolutely not. I will, get to bed.” Harry ordered.

“Absolutely not,” Louis mimicked. “Just, stay on your side of the bed, yeah?”

“No promises,” Harry said with a grin.

“I meant it, Styles,”  
___

“How’s work?” 

Niall had been over with late lunch from Panera, and they were now chatting in the living room, a reasonable distance away from each other. Niall shifted uncomfortably at the question. The last time Louis had been to work, talk of closing circulated around the employees. They weren’t doing so well, beginning in the summer time. 

Their main baker had been recruited by the larger pastry shop down the street. As the new shop grew, the Cafe lost more and more customers.

Helen, their boss, assured them things would bounce back after the new shop lost its appeal. Unfortunately this was not the case, and two other employees had already left to find new jobs. Helen couldn’t keep up with the expenses, and their pay was barely coming in on time. 

Harry was still a regular customer, and whenever he questioned Louis on the shops emptiness Louis always told him it was a slow morning. It seemed the last week of sales had only declined further, especially with Louis at home. 

“Uh, about that,” Niall said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re suppose to have a meeting tonight, something important Helen said,” Niall told him.

“What time?”

“You can’t go Lou, you’re sick,” Niall said, looking at the flushed boy. 

Louis shook his head, putting down his soup bowl. “This is important, I should go. I’ll wear one of those surgical masks if it makes you feel better,” Louis tried, Niall smirked but didn’t laugh like he usually would.

Louis shifted his body so he was close to Niall, and tilted his head. “Hey, Niall it’ll be okay. Probably just some business strategies to get us running again,” Louis said trying to comfort the boy.

Niall only shrugged. “The meetings is at 6:00,” He told him after a moment.

Louis looked over at the clock by the TV. It was already 5:00, Harry should be home soon. 

“Hello!” Louis heard from the entryway. Speak of the devil.

“Harry I need you to take me to the cafe for 6:00,” Louis said from the couch instead of a greeting. 

Harry walked in and nodded at Niall as a hello, before looking to Louis, “Why?”

“Helen’s called a meeting, thought I should go seeing I haven’t been for the last week,” Louis said trying to be nonchalant, picking a string from his blanket.

“Will it be long?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t think so,” Niall answered instead, not sure if Harry was aware of what was happening at the cafe. He looked at Louis, raising an eyebrow, and Louis only widened his eyes at him.

“Alright, I’ll take you. I’ll just wait in the car I suppose,” He said, heading to the kitchen. 

Once he was out of earshot, Niall leaned forward and whispered, “Does he know?”

Louis shook his head and placed a finger over his lips. 

“Anything special for dinner tonight, Lou?” Harry called from the kitchen.  
__

“Hi, Louis!” Helen exclaimed, going to hug Louis. 

“Hi, Helen, I’m a bit contagious so I wouldn’t go for the hug just yet,” He explained apologetically. She dropped her arms and gave him an understanding smile.

Once everyone was there, which was only five of them including Helen, they sat in a booth together, Helen standing at the end.  
She sighed sadly before breaking the news. “We have to close the cafe,” 

Louis’ heart sank; Niall’s face was in his hands. 

Helen continued to apologize, making sure they knew she tried everything. Louis understood completely, but he was now unemployed.

What if he couldn’t find a job? Sure they had the extra money from the rent, but with the holidays coming up there was only so much they could afford. No one was quick to hire an “aspiring writer” either. 

Back in the car, Harry noticed Louis mood immediately. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The cafe’s closing,” Louis explained. “And that means,”

“You don’t have a job,” Harry finished, looking surprised. How… why is it closing?”

Louis explained the past couple of months, and Harry looked irritated. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Louis rolled his eyes, not wanting to explain everything to Harry right now, but Harry was not having any of it.

“You didn’t tell me about when you couldn’t afford rent,” Harry started. “Then you didn’t tell me when you began to get seriously ill, and now it seems you’ve failed to tell me when your job starting going out of business," 

Louis just whines to himself, he doesn't need the lecture right now. Harry didn't drop the matter either; he waited until Louis would respond, looking expectantly at him from the driver's seat.

"I just... I don't want you to take care of me all the time," Louis explained.

"But that's my job," Harry said.

"No, no it is not. Not in that sense. I can take care of myself and sometimes I feel like you think I can't," Louis admitted, looking at Harry now.

"Louis I know you can take care of yourself," Harry told him, softer than before. "You just never admit when you have too much to worry about, I don't want it to become too much for you and I'm always here to help," 

Louis nodded but didn't respond. He knew he would always wait too long to ask for help, if ever asking at all. 

"The first thing we are going to do is look for a job okay?" Harry coaxed, trying to get Louis to accept his help. 

"Okay," Louis said with a cough. "A job, right." 

Harry smiled and pulled out onto the road towards the book store.

"Harry?" Harry heard. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think I could get something for my writing? Maybe a job in literature, or something like that?" 

Harry's grin widened, "I have just the job,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm shit at updating I know. I just wanted to thank the lovely anonymous commenter telling me my writing is "ugly" and I am "delusion". If you've forgetting the definition of fiction I'll be glad to reference you to a dictionary:) 
> 
> Besides that you've guys have been amazing with the subscriptions and bookmarks! Lots of love x


	15. Chapter 15

Louis nervously wrung his hands in his lap, looking down at grey carpet.

“Louis?” His head shot up and saw, what he assumed was the secretary, at the front of the double doors leading to the office. Louis followed her through the doors and into a large office at the end of the hall. A man was standing in front of his desk,smiling and nodding at Louis politely.

“Hello! Louis was it?” Louis nodded his head shyly and shook the man’s outstretched hand. This was Harry’s boss, and Louis’ possible future boss, he needed to make a good impression for the sake of the both of them. 

(“I told him great things about you, Lou!”)

(“Yeah, yeah, alright Harry, just let me leave before I decide against this interview,”)

“I’m Jonathan Pearce, but you probably know that,” The man said winking, sitting before his desk, motioning towards a plush chair in front of him. Louis actually didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to tell Mr. Pearce that. 

Louis watched as Mr. Pearce took out his phone and set his timer to fifteen minutes. 

He was being timed? Louis grew more anxious,the pressure to say the right thing growing.

Mr. Pearce saw Louis’ obvious discomfort and smiled reassuringly. “This is only for efficiency purposes, like to have my schedule organized and such,” he told him. “Which,” He said pointedly, “is something I like in an employee.”

‘Oh great,’ Louis thought. If there was one thing Louis was it was a procrastinator. He still hadn’t finished his book he started pre-Uni, but he could fake efficiency if it meant getting the job. 

Mr. Pearce asked the routine questions, all the ones that Louis had saw under the “Commonly Asked Interview Questions” article that he found on Google. And to be frank he didn’t remember much of the interview because he just spit back what he read under “The Interview That Will Get You the Job”. He answered honestly under his weaknesses, leaving out being a bit disorganized and late, and Mr. Pearce seemed pleased with his answers. 

“Very nice talking to you Louis, I don’t want to excite you too much but you’re highly qualified as position as editor, I’m impressed with your english degrees,”. Louis smiled and stood up, shaking Mr. Pearce’s hand and following him out the office. 

“I think I’ll be talking to you very soon,” Mr. Pearce concluded, holding the door open, and Louis beamed. 

Louis smiled the entire way home, having to walk because Harry took the car for work. He tried to get a glimpse of Harry before he left the building but he couldn’t spot him. That didn’t matter, he had the weight of the interview off of his shoulders; and from what he knew he did pretty well. 

Back at home, Louis hummed happily, taking out sugar cookies from their small oven, settling on the couch with a glass of milk. He snuggled under the blanket with Dusty pawing at his lap, putting on Say Yes To the Dress. Halfway through he must have fallen asleep, because he couldn’t remember which dress Catherine chose and was woken up with a kiss to his nose. 

“Morning,” Harry greeted jokingly. 

Louis frowned, not being the happiest person after being woken up; he was having a rather nice nap. He felt Dusty shift in his spot on his lap but not moving, and Louis sat up carefully and cuddled him. 

“I made cookies,” Louis told him, groggily. Harry came back from the kitchen with cookie in his mouth.

“Yes, I know,” He said around a mouthful of cookie.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Louis warned, and sat back into the couch, planning on continuing his nap. 

“Oh no, none of that,” Harry said rushing over, pushing Louis back up into a sitting position. Louis whined but let Harry sit behind him, and Louis decided to lay on him instead.

Harry stroked his arm, “How was the interview?”

“Uhm,” Louis tried to figure out what happened in his muddled mind. 

“I don’t think it went well,” Louis lied, nuzzling the back of his head into Harry.

Harry frowned. “Why not? Did he say that it wasn’t good? I don’t see why-”

Louis shushed him with a finger to his lips. “He only said that, he was very impressed with me, and that he’d be talking to me soon,”

Harry’s frown turned to a grin, “Don’t trick me like that!” 

Louis grinned, and Harry put the pads of his fingers against Louis’ sides. Louis began to squirm away from him, “Stop tickling me!”

“No, you minx! I thought you didn’t get the job!”  
“I technically,” Louis said between giggles. “I- I technically, did-did’t! No-not yet!” 

Harry finally let Louis go and settled back on the couch.

“I knew you’d get it, Lou,”

“I didn’t get it yet, Harry,” He repeated.

“Why don’t we celebrate?” Harry suggested, playing with Dusty’s ear.

“No, not yet not until we know for sure,” Louis objected, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “Ow!”

Louis giggled after Dusty bit Harry for annoying him. Harry put his finger in his mouth and whined.

“Dusty agrees,” Louis hummed.  
___

A few days later, Louis was feeling inspired at 2pm and sat at his laptop, typing up a chapter of his book. He took his eyes off the screen only to grab a sandwich from the fridge and went back, determined to finish the chapter and edit it before Harry got home.

When Louis began went back to the beginning of the document to edit, he heard a faint noise of what he recognized as his ringtone. 

It wasn’t on his desk, nor in the living room.

The ringing continued and got louder as he got closer to the bedroom. He found it by his nightstand, of all places and answered it just in time.

“Hello, this is Louis,” He greeted formally, not recognizing the number.

“Hey! Louis this is Jonathan Pearce, just wanted to get back to you on the job interview,”.

Louis’ heart pounded in his chest, not expecting a call back so soon. He thought he’d be the one to check up on the interview, at least that’s what the articles online told him. 

“Hello, Mr. Pearce, what a pleasant surprise,” He said hurriedly, sitting on the bed.

Mr. Pearce laughed, “Pleasant indeed. Listen I just wanted to let you know that you got the job as editor,”

Louis beemed.

“Thank you Mr. Pearce, thank you so much!”

“You’ll start after the weekend,” Mr. Pearce told him. “And I hope you can bring in some more of your work to show me, I wouldn’t be surprise if you became published by us,”

“Thank you, thank you,” Louis repeated. Mr. Pearce laughed again.

“You’re very welcome, Louis. See you soon.”

Louis kicked his feet excitedly on the bed, holding his phone to his chest. He had to tell Harry.

“Hi, it’s Harry! Leave me a message after the boopity beep,”

“Harry, I got the job!” Was all Louis said and hung up. 

He hooked his phone up to the tv speakers and began playing his happy playlist and went to the kitchen. He looked into the fridge. All that was in there was his unfinished sandwich, milk, eggs, and oh, some wine. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Louis said, grabbing a teacup from the cupboard. Dusty rubbed against his leg excitedly, seeing that Louis was excited. 

“I got the job Dusty,” Louis told him. “Now I can buy you all the cat toys you want,”

Louis poured what little wine was left into the teacup and Dusty meowed at him.

“Only the classiest people drink from teacups Dusty, I thought you knew that,”  
___

“Honey I’m home!” Harry said humourously.

Louis rolled his eyes from the bedroom, moving his laptop aside and walking out to the front door. He helped Harry take off his scarf and kissed him hello. Harry lingered, kissing Louis again, then three more times.

“Congratulations,” He said quietly, pulling back an inch or so from Louis’ face. 

“Time to celebrate!” Louis said, pulling away excitedly and skipping back to the bedroom.

Harry followed him slowly, and walked in to see Louis changing, not exactly what he was expecting.  
“What are you doing babe?” He asked the younger man.

“Changing, I think I got mayo from lunch on those other jeans,” He told him, looking through drawers for a shirt.

“I was thinking we could celebrate in… other ways,” Harry said cheekily.

“You mean like, get takeout or summat? Rent a movie?” Louis turned back to Harry, his shirt half on.

“Not exactly,” Harry told him, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Louis asked confused. Harry didn’t say anything but tilted his head to the bed, “Oh,” Louis exclaimed, finally understanding. He pulled the shirt on all the way, his fingers lingering at the hem. “I just thought we could go out maybe,” Louis said playing up his disappointment.

Harry’s cheekiness faltered a bit, seeing Louis really wanted to go out.

“No babe its okay, we can go out,” Harry said quickly. Louis grinned but hid it, still looking down at his shirt. 

Harry walked closer to Louis and lifted his chin with his hand. Louis went to frown quickly but Harry saw his grin. Louis’ pouted instead, and Harry shook his head.

“Quite the actor you are, always fooling me,” Harry admitted, kissing him again.

“So many kisses, Styles,” Harry kissed him again just in spite.

“Let me get dressed! You’re distracting me!” Louis giggled, pushing him out of the room.  
__

“Where are we going?” Louis asked from the passenger seat. Harry had put a makeshift blindfold over Louis once they got in the car.

(“Put this on, so you can’t see where we’re going,”)

(“A blindfold? Kinky.”)

“It’s a surprise,” Harry deadpanned, trying to navigate through the backroads.

“I could just take this blindfold off and figure it out myself,” Louis sassed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But you won’t, because I told you not to,” Harry pointed out, and he was right.

Louis just huffed, loudly of course, because he knew Harry was right but that wasn’t going to stop him from showing Harry how much he hated surprises. Louis was nosey, he admits; he has to know what’s going on at all times especially when it involves him.

The car finally slowed, and Harry took off Louis blindfold. Louis blinked, adjusting his eyes to the streetlights and saw that they were somewhere he didn’t recognize.

“Harry I don’t know this place,” Louis told him honestly.

“I know,” He replied, getting out of the car.

“Then why’d you blindfold me?” He asked once Harry opened the car door for him.

“It’s in the build up, sweetums,” Harry said cheekily.

“And what exactly are you trying to work me up to?” Louis asked raising his brow. Harry just shrugged and guided Louis with a hand on his back into the pizza place. 

From what Louis could tell it was a family restaurant, not very high class but there was a surprising amount of people waiting to be seated or for their takeout order. The warm air hit Louis as soon as they walked in and it smelled delicious.

“They have the best pizza in London I swear,” Harry said quietly into his ear. “I’ve been meaning to take you, but I’m glad this is your first time,”

Louis hummed and rested the back of his head against Harry while they waited. After a minute or so Louis felt Harry’s hand go from his shoulder, to his back, and then to his bum. Harry left his hand their and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Keep it in your pants, Styles,” Louis said quietly.

“It is in my pants,” Harry said just as quietly. “And my hand is on your arse,” 

“Alright, smartass,” and that earned Louis a pinch.

“Hey!” Louis whined, rubbing his bum.

“Come on, we’re being seated,” Harry said pointedly and grabbed Louis’ hand for him to follow.

The pizza was delicious, of course. Louis never put it below Harry to pick the best restaurant being the chef that he was. Louis thought Harry must have been to every restaurant in London because he was always suggesting places to Maisy or Niall, always a new place and a new taste. And they were always good, no matter what place Harry told you to go.

Louis really wished he could focus on the pizza but Harry decided to sit on the same side of the booth, keeping a steady hand on his thigh throughout their entire sitting. Louis tried to quietly eat his pizza as Harry joked about how “orgasmic” the food was. If there was anyone who could make a sexual innuendo with pizza it was Harry Styles.

Louis, finally finished his slice of pizza and decided to play along. 

“You know, daddy if you really thought their food was good I’d think you’d eat more of the pizza,” Louis said innocently, looking up at Harry and cocking his head to the side.

And if the word “daddy” didn’t get Harry going, Louis didn’t know what would.

Harry sputtered on his water, the grip on Louis’ thigh tightening. He put his hand up signaling for their waitress, “I think we’re going to take the check,”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im an asshole I know, here you go. And its not even long its okay if you hate me

Waking up after sex with Harry would seem like it would be euphoria, but Louis couldn’t feel more tired. After their escapade at the pizza parlor and the torturous ride home, Harry kept him up until 3 in the morning. Louis wasn’t sure if this was a celebration for him or for Harry.

He tried to continue writing throughout the day, but Harry was still in the mood for celebrating.

(“Knock it off Harry,”)

(“But you’re just so kissable right now,”)

After warding off Harry and sending him to the grocery store, Louis was able to get a good chunk of the chapter finished, and went to his room to check his phone.

Maisy: I have an idea for u

Louis: What is it?

His phone buzzed a couple minutes later.

Maisy: Put your stories online to see if people like them.

Louis: I don’t even know how to do that

Maisy: I’ll teach u but ik this girl who got an editor to publish her online story and now she’s rich

Be rich for me

Louis rolled his eyes but considered her idea. He could get some criticism and ratings on his book and not have to go through the hassles of publishing, sort of a test trial for his works. He decided to text her;

Louis: Come over and help  
___

“Harry come here a minute!”

Harry toed off his shoes at the door and followed Louis’ voice. He found Maisy and Louis around the laptop on top of the bed. 

“Come look at this,” Louis insisted, pointing at the screen. 

Harry looked at the screen and saw a website he didn’t recognize.  
“Its for my writing,” Louis clarified. “I post some of my stories for free and people can read them and comment and stuff. Maisy even said some writers get noticed and published just for being popular online,”

“But people could hate it and be really nasty about it too,” Harry pointed out. “Not that your stories aren’t wonderful,”

“I know but now I can get some criticism before i even think of publishing, to see which of my stories has the best shot. Then,” Louis paused. “We’ll be rich,”

“You’ll really think this’ll work?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ hair.

Louis ignored the affection and kept typing. Maisy replied instead, “Of course it’ll work Harry, don’t doubt,”

Harry smiled at Louis determination and left to fix dinner.  
__

“Do you want to go out for lunch?”

“No, Harry I’m writing the next chapter, this is the longest I haven’t updated I can’t put it off any longer,” Louis told him, still in his pajamas and glasses on the couch.

“You’ve only eaten cereal for three days Louis. You’ve been up on that thing since you’ve woken up, come on and take a break. You can finish when you get home,”

“You know Zayn called me up and said someone told him about my story.” Louis said ignoring Harry. “Enough people have read it to tell Zayn about it, isn’t that nuts?”

“Louis,” Harry said, more harshly than before. 

Louis only looked up at Harry for a moment, then got back to typing. “I’ll eat later,”

Harry was about done with Louis and also was ready to eat so he plucked the laptop off from Louis lap and hastily threw Louis over his shoulder.

“We’re eating now,” Harry told him with a smack to Louis bum. He walked Louis to the bedroom and dropped him not-so-gracefully on the bed.

“Get dressed we’re leaving in a few,” Harry said and left the room.

Louis begrudgingly got dressed, mumbling to himself about Harry being an ‘asshole’ but still got ready quickly. He was still mumbling to himself as Harry helped zip his windbreaker because the zipper kept getting stuck. 

At the diner, Harry watched as Louis pouted across the table, not looking at the menu. “You know what you want to eat?” Harry tried.

Louis shook his head.

“Looking at the menu might help,”

“Shut up,” But Louis opened the menu anyways.

“Stop being a brat,”

“Stop being a dick,”

Harry raised a brow at that, Louis only raised the menu higher so that he was hidden behind it fully. 

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Know what you’d like to order?” The waitress came up and interrupted. Louis looked up at her gratefully and ordered his sandwich. He also got a milkshake because what the hell, Harry was paying. Harry didn’t say anything else regarding the “dick” comment, and he didn’t say much on anything else. 

The two minimally chatted and stopped talking altogether once the food arrived. Louis didn’t notice much because he was too busy stuffing his face. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, like Harry said, but he wasn’t about to tell Harry that. 

The two finished and Harry paid of course, not talking to Louis but putting his jacket on him.

“I’m sorry for calling you a dick,” Louis said back in the car.

“You’re forgiven,” Harry deadpanned, tightening his grip on the wheel. Louis noticed this of course and got pissed off, like he usually does because he didn’t see why Harry was mad about him writing online in the first place.

“Why are you being such an ass about my writing!” Louis finally yelled.

“Don’t yell at me Louis.”

“I’ll yell if I bloody want to, you can’t dictate my entire life!” Now he sounded like Lottie.

“I can’t. But I do know whats best for you regarding your situation. And you have a job now Louis, one where you actually have to work hard,” Louis huffed at that. 

“And from what I can tell,” Harry continued. “Is that you can’t handle this website as well as a job seeing you haven’t turned it any of your work to our boss,”

“What are you checking in on me with Mr. Pearce?” Louis asked incredulously.

Harry ignored him, “So I’m asking you, no backtrack, I’m telling you not to go on that site anymore and focus on your job. You’re an adult Louis so start acting like one.” 

Louis wanted to yell but he realized that he had started crying. He was always crying. Instead he pulled his legs up to his chest and looked out the window instead. He tried to beat Harry into the house, but that bastard had longer legs so he made it up the stairs faster. When Louis caught up to him he saw that his laptop was no longer on the couch.

“Where’s my computer Harold?” Louis shouted.

“You’re not allowed to have it anyway,” He heard from the kitchen.

Louis stormed in as best he could without slipping on the wooden floor, (the floor was always slippery in the kitchen and he’s now learned not to run into the room). 

“Give it to me Harry!” Louis demanded holding his hand out.

Harry took a sip of his coffee and looked down on Louis, “I told you no,”

“I don’t care what you’ve told me I need it for… for other things.”

“Like what?”

“Work,”

“Oh now you’re concerned with work?”

Louis felt like crying again so he went to his bed instead and cried under the covers. He took his phone out and went onto the mobile site where he put his stories, replying to some comments, one reading, ‘I’ll update as soon as I can! My dictator of a boyfriend has confiscated my laptop because he’s a dick:)’.

Louis was a sucker for the passive aggressive smiley-faces.  
Back in the living room Harry was strategically re-placing Louis’ laptop to the top of the mantle. Louis was too small to reach. He checked the clock and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Louis hadn’t left the bedroom for a few hours, and it was almost time for dinner.

“Louis, dinner time!” He heard from under the covers. If he couldn’t get his laptop then he wouldn’t eat with his boyfriend. Simple rebellion would get his laptop back. When he didn’t come out for dinner Harry didn’t try to call for him again. Looks like Harry wasn’t giving in easily either.

Louis locked the inside of the bedroom door so Harry couldn’t sleep with him tonight. 

It was a few hours later when Harry noticed, going to the bedroom to get to his closet so he could change. He tried the door a few times, noticing that the handle wasn’t even turning.  
Louis woke to a banging on the door.

“Louis open the door I need to change!”

“Too bad!” Louis called back tiredly, snuggling back into his pillow.

“Stop acting like a child,” Harry tried. Louis would surely open the door to hit him or something. But he didn’t.

“Stop acting like an asshole,” Louis replied. Harry was on the other side of a closed door, Louis could swear at him all he wanted.

Harry finally gave up and began to settle on the couch, taking Louis’ laptop with him to try and understand the appeal of online writing. Once he was settled in with some tea he logged into his computer, knowing Louis password since they shared everything. The site page was already up, being the last thing Louis had opened before going to lunch. 

He clicked on Louis profile, where a bunch of tabs came up on the right side. The inbox tab had 30 messages in it, so he clicked on that tab first. He went through a few, messages smiling to himself, seeing the excited nature of most of them.

‘Please update Louis I love your story!!1!”  
‘I love the story pls update soon, I’m having fanfic withdrawals:((‘

Harry felt guilty going through more messages, not realizing how many real people actually interacted with him over the story. It looked like Louis had replied to a few messages as well, one calling Harry a dick. Harry grinned to himself seeing how stubborn Louis was, even online. 

He decided to reply to the most recent comment, ‘Hi Harry here! Louis will be updating tomorrow don’t worry:)’

It looked friendly enough, and Harry didn’t know what else to do but read the story he was preventing his boyfriend from writing.

At 1am Harry finished the last updated chapter. Louis just had to end with a cliffhanger. What if Dean never returned from Purgatory? Jesus Christ Louis don’t leave a man hanging. Harry fell asleep with the laptop open and on his legs.

He woke up to someone poking his toes.

Harry rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to see the source of the poking. A scruffy Louis was pouting at the end of the couch. The laptop was still on Harry’s legs, Louis not touching the computer just like Harry had asked. Maybe Louis had forgiven him.

“Did you enjoy the story dickweed?”

Maybe not.

Harry decided to ignore the comment and just answer the question. 

“I did, and I think the author needs to update before I go insane,” Harry concluded. Smirking at Louis.

Louis tried not to smile but failed, falling into Harry instead and snuggling into him. 

“Does that mean I can have my computer back?” Louis tried, his mood a complete 180 from before.

“Yes sweetheart no more name calling though,”

‘That’ll be the day,’ Louis thought.

“Understood?” Harry asked, using that voice that made Louis feel like a kid instead of a twenty year old.

Louis smirked, “Yes sir,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments during my unplanned hiatus. They were much appreciated and helped me write as quickly as I could when i got back on:)


End file.
